


Destiny

by moninu68



Series: Kim Jonghyun's series of love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moninu68/pseuds/moninu68
Summary: Kim Jonghyun tidak pernah menduga kalau dia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan masa lalunya lagi setelah 10 tahun.Pertanyaannya, haruskah dia kembali?Toh hidupnya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja.Toh hidupnya sekarang sudah sempurna.Tidak pernah ada lagi airmata.Tidak pernah ada lagi sakit hati.Ya, seorang Kim Jonghyun sudah move on.Dia berhasil bertahan.Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagi dia untuk sepenuhnya kembali.Begitu, kan?Atau, dia salah mengira?
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kim Jonghyun | JR & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Taeyong, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong, More relationships will be added as the story goes
Series: Kim Jonghyun's series of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652242
Comments: 38
Kudos: 102





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panggilan dari masa lalu membuat Jonghyun harus mengambil keputusan paling dilematis dalam hidupnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if my work is good enough to be posted here. I'm not really good with English, so yeah. I'm sorry I posted it in my mother's tongue Bahasa Indonesia.
> 
> Untuk tokoh orangtua, aku minta maaf kalau mungkin gak sesuai ekspektasi. Aku kurang kenal banyak artis atau idol Korea. Jadi aku pakai referensi dari artis/idol yang aku familiar 🙏
> 
> Cerita ini bentuknya akan lompat-lompat per chapter per tahun kejadian. POV di tiap chapter akan beda-beda juga, tergantung tokoh siapa yang lagi dibahas di chapter tersebut.
> 
> Semoga gak bikin bingung nantinya. Aku usahakan untuk nulis sejelas mungkin 🥺
> 
> Kayanya bakal banyak angst melodrama. Tapi aku pastikan ini happy ending. Soalnya aku penganut paham everyone deserves our own happy ending. Minimal ada closure untuk setiap peristiwa.
> 
> Update aku usahakan setiap minggu ada minimal 1 chapter. Tapi aku bisa aja sekali update bakal double/triple chapters sekaligus 😊
> 
> It's originally written in my Wattpad account. Just thought that maybe Indonesian's readers want to read it here too 🙏

**What is it about?**

Ini adalah kisah tentang cinta.  
Ini adalah kisah tentang keluarga.  
Ini adalah kisah tentang persahabatan.

3 hal yang begitu didambakan oleh seorang Kim Jonghyun; cinta, keluarga, dan sahabat.

Masalahnya, apa benar Kim Jonghyun tidak pantas mendapatkan ketiganya?

Seperti yang selalu mereka katakan dulu; Kim Jonghyun tidak layak untuk dicintai. Kim Jonghyun tidak layak untuk dianggap sebagai keluarga. Kim Jonghyun tidak layak untuk dijadikan sahabat.

Mereka mengatakannya berulang kali hingga seorang Kim Jonghyun percaya dia memang sampah, tidak layak untuk dianggap keberadaannya. Sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sanggup memberikannya cinta, keluarga, dan sahabat sekaligus -- yang membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya, yang membuatnya percaya bahwa seorang Kim Jonghyun sangat berarti.

Kim Jonghyun merasa hidupnya sempurna setelah bertemu dengan orang-orang tersebut. Kepercayaan dirinya kembali bangkit dan keinginannya untuk hidup kembali menyala. Untuk membuktikan bahwa dia layak dan pantas berdiri tegak di depan mereka -- orang-orang yang telah membuangnya.

***

**Now here we are...**

Satu panggilan telepon mengubah segalanya.

Saat Kim Jonghyun merasa hidupnya sekarang stabil setelah bertahun-tahun didera ketidak-yakinan dia bisa bertahan.

Saat Kim Jonghyun telah cukup berdamai dengan rasa sakit hati atas segala penghinaan dan pengkhianatan dari orang-orang yang dia anggap berharga. 

Sekarang dia harus dihadapkan lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia harus kembali, bahwa dia harus bertemu lagi dengan mereka yang selama sepuluh tahun ini telah dia coba lupakan dengan susah payah.

***

Jonghyun sedang berkutat dengan lukisan terakhir ketika dia mendapat panggilan telepon untuk pertama kalinya. Sebagai seorang Art Gallery Manager, menjadi kurator bagi lukisan maupun karya seni lainnya adalah salah satu pekerjaan sehari-hari yang harus Jonghyun tangani.

Jonghyun bekerja di **The East Modern and Contemporary Art Gallery** di Inggris sejak dia awal kuliah. Bermula dari ketertarikannya di seni dan bertemu dengan pemilik dari gallery yang menawarkan Jonghyun untuk belajar langsung menjadi kurator -- mengenali dan menilai karya seni -- di bawah asuhannya, hingga kemudian 5 tahun yang lalu Jonghyun resmi menjadi Manager di sini. 

Bahkan, Jonghyun dirumorkan akan menjadi Director terbaru menggantikan Director lama yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke negara lain. Tapi jangan bahas ini ke Jonghyun. Dia akan langsung mengatakan bahwa dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan posisinya sekarang dan posisi sebagai Director dirasakan _too much_ karena Jonghyun percaya kemampuannya masih belum sempurna untuk bisa memegang jabatan sebagai Director bagi sebuah Art Gallery yang menempati posisi **Top 50 World's Best Art Galleries**. Di seantero United Kingdom saja, gallery tempat Jonghyun bekerja menempati posisi Top 5 Best Art Galleries.

 _Kriing_ _~_

Suara panggilan telepon kembali berbunyi dan kali ini Jonghyun melihat ke _handphone_ yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

Jonghyun merasa heran begitu melihat nomor yang tertera di layar _handphone_. Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut hingga suara _ringtone_ berhenti.

Jonghyun kemudian melihat ada 10 _incoming calls_ dari nomor tersebut. Ia mengernyit dan bergumam, "Siapakah?". Biasanya orang akan menghubunginya lewat Sekretaris jika terkait pekerjaan. 

Sedikit sekali orang yang mengetahui nomor telepon Jonghyun dan hanya mereka yang akan menghubungi Jonghyun langsung di jam kerja seperti ini.

Sepertinya bukan _spam_ juga. Apakah ini penting?

 _Kriiing_ _~_

Jonghyun tersentak dari lamunan pikirannya ketika _handphone_ berbunyi lagi, dari nomor tidak dikenal itu lagi.

Dengan ragu Jonghyun akhirnya menerima panggilan tersebut, "Hello..."

"Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun?", suara itu menjawab.

"Yes, I am. Who is this?"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Jonghyun-ah..."

"Paman Yunho?"

Sudah lama sekali Paman Yunho tidak pernah menghubungi Jonghyun. Kalaupun ada komunikasi di antara mereka, hampir semuanya lewat email. Sebatas pengacara dan klien. 

Hanya sesekali Paman Yunho bertemu dengan Jonghyun, apalagi setelah Jonghyun pindah ke Inggris. Itupun sudah berakhir sejak Jonghyun masih kuliah, sejak _mereka_ memutus total segala jenis bentuk komunikasi dengan Jonghyun. 

Dari mana Paman Yunho bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon Jonghyun? Dia sudah mengganti nomor telepon dan alamat email ketika _mereka_ tidak lagi mau berhubungan dengan Jonghyun. 

Tadinya masih ada satu orang dari masa lalu Jonghyun yang masih mau berhubungan dengan Jonghyun, itupun lewat jasa Paman Yunho -- orang mengenalnya sebagai Pengacara Jung, pengacara pribadi keluarga Kim. Semua urusan Jonghyun dengan masa lalunya dimediasi oleh Paman Yunho. Dulu. Terakhir kali adalah 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Ma'af mengganggumu, Jonghyun-ah. Ada yang harus Paman sampaikan ke kamu. Bisa kita bertemu?"

Jonghyun seketika memijat keningnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba pening dan ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan. Dia ingin sekali menolak, namun mengingat apa saja yang sudah Paman Yunho lakukan untuk dia... Rasanya Jonghyun tidak merasa tega.

"Paman tahu kamu pasti sedang berpikir..."

"Aku...", Jonghyun masih ragu untuk mengiyakan.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Paman Yunho, "Ini mendesak..."

"Baiklah... Aku selesaikan pekerjaanku dulu. Kita bertemu di..."

Belum selesai Jonghyun menyampaikan jawabannya, "Paman sedang ada di Inggris, di Cafe dekat kantormu. Boleh kita bertemu di kantormu saja? Paman akan tunggu sampai kamu selesai bekerja."

"Paman tahu tempat kerjaku?"

"Selalu, Jonghyun-ah. Paman selalu mengetahui apapun tentang kamu..."

Jonghyun bisa merasakan Paman Yunho tersenyum kepadanya, dengan senyuman hangat yang selalu dia berikan kepada Jonghyun. Senyuman yang dulu bisa membantu Jonghyun untuk bertahan.

Sebelum Jonghyun belajar untuk mematikan semua jenis emosi yang terkait dengan masa lalunya dan belajar untuk hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain...

Sebelum Jonghyun bertemu seseorang 8 tahun yang lalu, yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya saat ini, yang membantunya untuk bisa menghidupkan kembali emosi yang telah membeku. 

Sebelum Jonghyun bertemu dengan seseorang lainnya 7 tahun yang lalu, yang juga sangat berharga bagi dirinya saat ini, yang membantunya untuk menemukan kembali makna hidup. Lewat dia juga Jonghyun bertemu dengan sosok yang menempati posisi puncak paling berharga dalam hidup Jonghyun saat ini, yang melengkapi segala kekurangan dalam hidup Jonghyun, yang memberikan warna-warni indah dalam hidupnya.

Jonghyun tidak berniat untuk menukar warna-warni di dalam hidupnya saat ini dengan apapun.

Hingga kenyataan itu datang dan Jonghyun dihadapkan pada pilihan terberat dalam hidupnya.

Sebuah taruhan, dengan resiko Jonghyun harus melepas warna-warni berharga yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang saat ini menempati posisi terpenting dalam hidup Jonghyun.

***

TBC


	2. London, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun berusaha menguatkan diri dan menahan airmata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar seharian ini. Keputusan sudah ia ambil.

"Hyung... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dengan langkah gontai aku mendekat ke arah jendela besar di ruangan kerja Aron hyung, yang menghadap langsung ke arah Canada Square. Membiarkan Aron hyung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena harus meladeni curhatanku.

Sudah 3 hari sejak aku bertemu dengan Paman Yunho dan sudah 3 hari juga aku belum mengambil keputusan. Pikiranku sangat buntu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sudah 3 hari sejak aku bertemu dengan Paman Yunho dan sudah 3 hari juga aku merecoki Aron hyung dan Taeyong hyung dengan pertanyaan: Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh Kim Jonghyun sekarang dan ini MENDESAK?!

Aku merasa tidak lagi bisa menggunakan otakku. Kim Jonghyun yang katanya selalu menduduki peringkat atas saat sekolah dan kuliah, yang katanya juga selalu mendapatkan pujian di pekerjaannya, sekarang menjadi orang terbodoh di muka bumi yang hanya bisa mengandalkan jawaban final dari Aron hyung dan Taeyong hyung. 

Serta Eomoni.

Semua gara-gara pertemuan mendadak dari Paman Yunho waktu itu.

_"_ _Jonghyun_ _-ah..._ _Pulanglah_ _ke_ _Seoul._ _Samonim_ _sedang_ _sekarat_ _dan_ _sudah_ _koma_ _selama_ _seminggu_ _._ _Sebelum_ _beliau_ _koma_ _,_ _beliau_ _sempat_ _menyatakan_ _keinginannya_ _untuk_ _bisa_ _bertemu_ _denganmu_ _lagi_ _..."_

Aku tidak tahu lelucon apa yang sedang takdir berikan kepadaku.

Saat ini aku mendatangi kantor Kwak & Lee Law Firm, sebuah firma hukum yang cukup bergengsi di London dan berada di pusat bisnis terbesar kedua setelah The City of London; Canary Wharf. Didirikan oleh Kwak Aron dan Lee Taeyong, dua orang sahabat yang sudah berteman selama 20 tahun dan sama-sama jenius.

Sebenarnya Aron hyung dan Taeyong hyung memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Taeyong hyung. Tengil.

Aku sering merasa heran kenapa Taeyong hyung bisa sebegitu beruntungnya berteman dengan Aron hyung.

Gimana, ya...

Taeyong hyung itu orangnya sarkas. Mulutnya pedas sekali kalau sarkasnya kumat. Dulu aku sering menangis karena jadi korban omongan sarkas dari Taeyong hyung. Apalagi pas awal aku kenal Taeyong hyung.

Tapi aku sayang sekali dengan Taeyong hyung. Sangat menyayanginya. Juga Eomoni.

Taeyong hyung adalah orang paling logis dan realistis yang pernah aku kenal. Tidak suka basa-basi busuk, anti omong kosong dan segala hal _nonsense_ lainnya.

Pendapat Taeyong hyung selalu _on point_. Makanya paling cocok dijadikan panutan kalau kita butuh pendapat untuk menyelesaikan masalah, terutama yang sifatnya mendesak. Panutanku setiap kali aku membutuhkan dukungan sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Ini juga yang membantu kenapa Kwak & Lee Law Firm punya keberhasilan kasus sebesar 95%. Sisanya ada gagal 5% ya karena ada saat-saat di mana Taeyong hyung tidak bisa _handle_ kasus. Waktu itu ada urusan personal yang harus Taeyong hyung selesaikan.

Urusan personal yang membuka rahasia besar 4 tahun yang lalu.

5% tadi ada sumbangsih Aron hyung, _by the way..._

Kelemahan Aron hyung adalah dia mudah merasa kasihan. Kan bahaya kalo dia sedang berhadapan dengan kasus klien. Itulah sebabnya keberadaan Taeyong hyung penting ketika Aron hyung kumat dan merasa kasihan dengan kasus klien.

Ada saat-saat Aron hyung mendahulukan emosi dan keinginan untuk membantu. Ironisnya, inilah yang dulu membuatku bisa dekat dan terbantu oleh keberadaan Aron hyung... Di saat aku berada di fase terbawah dalam hidupku. Antara hidup dan mati.

Aron hyung sangat hangat, dia sering memanjakan aku. Perkataannya selalu dipenuhi hal positif dan pembawaannya sangat tenang. Tapi bukan berarti Aron hyung tidak bisa bercanda.

Aron hyung selalu tahu kapan dia harus bersikap tegas kepadaku dan kapan dia bisa bersikap lunak. Dia tahu kapan harus mengarahkanku dan kapan harus membiarkanku. Aron hyung adalah orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi dan aku jadikan sandaran, sejak 8 tahun yang lalu.

Tidak.

Bahkan sebenarnya kami sudah bertemu sejak aku masih kecil dan tinggal di Seoul. Tapi dulu aku mengenalnya sebagai Youngmin hyung.

Sejak dulu juga Aron hyung selalu bisa aku andalkan. Tidak heran kalau aku dulu begitu kehilangan ketika Aron hyung memutuskan pergi ke Inggris bersama keluarganya. Padahal kebersamaan kami saat itu kurang dari 6 bulan, tapi kenangan kami begitu membekas dan memberikan kekosongan besar dalam hidupku.

Ceritaku dengan Youngmin hyung sempat terlupakan ketika aku bertemu dengan orang lain, yang aku anggap sebagai cinta pertamaku; orang yang memberikan patah hati terbesar dalam hidupku. Orang yang paling tidak aku inginkan untuk aku temui lagi di Seoul, setelah keluargaku.

"Jonghyun-ah..."

Lamunanku terhenti ketika mendengar Aron hyung memanggilku. Aku tidak menyadari kalau Aron hyung sudah berada di sampingku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu Aron hyung, melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya, dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang paling aku sukai.

Seberapa sering pun aku menghirup aroma tubuh Aron hyung, rasanya tetap selalu kurang. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Hyung, aku harus apa?"

Aron hyung mengusap kepalaku dan memberikan ciuman ke keningku, "Aku tahu kamu bimbang, kamu takut. Tapi aku juga tahu kamu kangen, kan, sebenarnya dengan mereka? Ikuti kata hati kamu, Jong. Aku dukung apapun pilihan kamu..."

"Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut kalau harus mengalami hal yang sama lagi..."

"Kamu sudah diskusi dengan Taeyong dan Eomonim?". Aron hyung membawaku berhadapan dengannya.

"Sudah..."

Kali ini Aron hyung mengusap wajahku dengan lembut, "Kalau begitu... Kamu pasti sudah tahu jawabannya?".

Aku kembali memeluk pinggang ramping Aron hyung dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke sisi kiri pundaknya.

"Kamu sebaiknya ikuti saran Eomonim dan Taeyong. Pendapat mereka lebih penting dan signifikan untuk urusan ini."

Aku menghela napas.

"Jonghyun-ah... Ikuti saran mereka, ya? Kapan pun kamu butuhkan, kami pasti akan menyusul kamu ke Seoul nanti."

Aku masih menghela napas dan mengencangkan pelukanku ke pinggang Aron hyung.

"Please... Hyung. Tolong aku..."

"Pasti, Jonghyun-ah. Aku akan selalu bantu kamu."

Aron hyung terus mengusap punggungku dan berbisik, "Malah aku yakin, Taeyong dan Eomonim akan lebih dulu menyusul kamu ke Seoul kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa... Aku juga bisa langsung menyusul kamu kalau kamu kangen aku. Apalagi kalau kamu kangen ciuman aku, pelukan aku, sama... Aww sakit!!!"

Belum selesai Aron hyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah aku cubit pinggangnya dengan kencang.

"Aku lagi enggak bercanda, hyung! Kamu, mah, mesum iihh...."

"Hahaha... Calm down, baby boy..."

"Bodo amat, aku ngambek!"

"Jangan ngambek, dong... Sini peluk dulu!"

  
***

Kini aku sudah di ruang kerja Taeyong hyung dan ada Eomoni juga di sini. Tidak heran.

Eomoni langsung memelukku begitu melihatku masuk ke ruangan, "Our precious Jonghyunieeee..."

Ah, _my precious_ Eomoni. Kesayanganku. Sosok yang mengisi kekurangan di hidupku dulu. Sosok yang sangat aku hormati.

Sama seperti Taeyong hyung, Eomoni adalah panutanku. Rumahku.

Jika Aron hyung banyak memberikanku dukungan dalam bentuk cinta dan kasih sayang, maka Taeyong hyung dan Eomoni adalah pelengkap segalanya. Terutama Eomoni.

"Kamu harus ingat, ya, nak... Keputusan akhir tetap ada di kamu. Kami hanya bisa kasih saran, tapi yang akan menjalani tetap kamu. Hmmm?"

Aku menyadari mata Eomoni yang sangat indah itu mulai mengeluarkan airmata. 

Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan sejenak pelukan Eomoni dan menatap mata indah sosok yang menduduki posisi puncak dalam skala prioritasku saat ini. Tanganku mengusap airmata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya, "Ya, Eomoni..."

Aku berusaha menguatkan diri dan menahan airmata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar seharian ini. Keputusan sudah aku ambil.

Taeyong hyung kemudian ikut menghampiri kami, "Jangan lupa, Jonghyun-ah... Sekarang kamu punya aku dan Eomoni."

"Ada satu rahasia, Jonghyun-ah... Eomma rasa sudah saatnya kamu juga mengetahui hal ini." Eomoni memegang kedua tanganku dengan erat, dan semakin erat. 

"Yunho adalah teman lama Eomma. Semenjak rahasia itu terbongkar, Eomma dan Yunho kembali berhubungan. Sejak itu juga Eomma tahu kalau Yunho selalu mengikuti perkembangan kamu, meskipun _mereka_ menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi ikut campur dan memutuskan hubungan dengan kamu. Eomma bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah lama mengetahui kita saling kenal. Eomma yakin, Yunho akan bantu kamu juga selama di Seoul..."

Eomoni kembali memelukku erat, seolah menyadari pertahananku akan segera runtuh, "Eomma mohon, Jonghyun-ah... Eomma benar-benar memohon supaya kamu jangan pernah berpikir kamu sendiri. Ada Eomma ataupun tidak selama kamu di Seoul, kamu tetap memiliki Eomma dan Taeyong. Ada Aron juga. Please, sayang... Eomma mohon ke kamu..."

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk.

"Jonghyun-ah, kamu juga jangan lupa kalau kamu punya orang lain di Seoul. Si tukang kepo yang protektifnya keterlaluan ke kamu itu pasti senang kalau tahu kamu akan lama di Seoul."

Kemudian pertahanan yang aku dirikan runtuh sepenuhnya. Aku dan Eomoni menangis dan berpelukan dengan erat, disaksikan oleh Taeyong hyung dan Aron hyung (yang aku tidak sadari sudah ada di ruang kerja Taeyong hyung) yang juga sedang menangis.

Kami semua menangis, menyadari takdir kembali menguji.

Menguji hidupku.

***

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di bandara.

Menunggu keberangkatanku ke Seoul untuk pertama kalinya setelah 10 tahun, bersama Paman Yunho.

Menunggu entah apa yang akan menyambutku di Seoul.

Menunggu entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Aku hanya berharap semoga tidak ada lagi pengulangan kejadian di masa lalu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Kim Jonghyun yang sekarang berbeda dengan Kim Jonghyun 10 tahun yang lalu. Kim Jonghyun yang sekarang tidak lagi merasa sendiri. Kim Jonghyun yang sekarang memiliki orang-orang yang 100% siap membantu, kapanpun, di manapun.

***

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, gimana?
> 
> Sudah ada yang bisa menebak dinamika hubungan tokoh-tokoh yang disebutkan di chapter ini?
> 
> Jonghyun-Aron  
> Jonghyun-Taeyong  
> Jonghyun-Eomoni
> 
> More hints will be updated in the next chapter, so please stay tuned 😘


	3. Seoul, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of people from the past.

Seorang laki-laki berlari di sekitar koridor Rumah Sakit dan tidak memedulikan tatapan mata yang mungkin memandangnya aneh karena berlarian di area Rumah Sakit seolah sedang mengejar sesuatu. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. 

Laki-laki ini tidak berhenti berlari sejak memarkirkan mobilnya. Fokusnya hanya satu, bagaimana caranya supaya bisa segera mencapai taman yang terletak tepat di depan ruangan yang selama satu bulan belakangan menjadi ruangan yang wajib untuk dikunjungi. Ada seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi di dalam ruang tersebut. Seseorang yang sangat mereka harapkan untuk bisa segera sadar dan membaik. Laki-laki tersebut sangat ingin melihat wajah beliau kembali diisi dengan senyuman dan keceriaan, hal yang hilang semenjak beliau menyadari bahwa mereka semua sudah berlaku sangat jahat kepada dia.

Jonghyun.

Beliau selalu mengatakan bahwa keinginan terakhirnya adalah bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan meminta ma'af. Sama, laki-laki ini juga ingin bisa bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan meminta ma'af. Sekaligus menyatakan hal lain, yang sudah ingin ia sampaikan sejak dulu.

Bukan hanya laki-laki tersebut dan beliau yang ingin meminta ma'af kepada Jonghyun, melainkan mereka semua juga memiliki keinginan yang sama. Hanya saja rasa malu mereka terlalu tinggi, mereka tidak merasa pantas untuk menunjukkan wajah di depan Jonghyun. Seolah permintaan ma'af cukup untuk menghapus luka yang diderita oleh Jonghyun. Seolah apa yang pernah mereka lakukan terhadap Jonghyun hanyalah hal sepele yang mudah dilupakan. Jadi yang mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun adalah menunggu.

Menunggu Jonghyun untuk pulang.

Meskipun mereka harus menunggu selamanya, mereka akan tetap menunggu Jonghyun untuk pulang.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat sekumpulan orang yang dicari duduk di gazebo taman. Laki-laki tersebut langsung melangkah mendekat dengan cepat. 

"Kalian yakin Jonghyun bersedia datang?", tanyanya penuh harap. Meskipun wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan, jelas terpampang kekhawatiran bahwa berita yang diterimanya ternyata tidak benar.

"Ya, Jonghyun bersedia datang. Abeoji sendiri yang memberitahuku...", seorang laki-laki lain menjawab.

"Syukurlah... Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Kita semua merindukannya...", kata laki-laki lainnya lagi.

"Kamu benar, Oppa... Kita semua merindukannya." Kali ini seorang remaja perempuan yang berkata.

Tak tahan ingin menggoda, seorang laki-laki lain yang berusia termuda dibanding semua laki-laki di sini bertanya kepada remaja perempuan tersebut, "Memangnya kamu ingat wajah Jonghyun?"

"Oppa, aku bahkan masih ingat merk coklat yang Jonghyun oppa kasih ke aku waktu aku menangis. Aku bahkan ingat kalau Jonghyun oppa pernah menggendongku sampai aku tertidur!". Remaja ini menyombongkan diri, yang disambut dengan tawa dan usapan ke rambutnya dari sang penanya.

"Lagipula, Oppa...", suara remaja perempuan lainnya menimpali percakapan yang berlangsung di depannya, "Aku yakin kita semua masih bisa mengingat wajah Jonghyun oppa dengan jelas. Walaupun aku ragu kalau Jonghyun oppa akan bisa mengenaliku sekarang..."

Remaja perempuan pertama segera memeluk remaja perempuan satunya yang baru saja mengungkapkan kegelisahan yang sebenarnya juga menjadi kegelisahannya, "Kamu benar... Aku juga ragu kalau Jonghyun oppa akan bisa mengenali kita. Dia kan hanya melihat kita waktu kita masih sangat kecil. Kita bahkan tidak punya foto bersama Jonghyun oppa... Tidak seperti kamu, Oppa, yang punya banyak foto bersama Jonghyun oppa!", tunjuknya kepada laki-laki yang tadi menggodanya.

Laki-laki yang ditunjuk hanya bisa merespon dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenangannya bersama Jonghyun memang sempat banyak. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya mengenal Jonghyun sejak mereka masih sama-sama bayi. Andai saja dirinya tidak bodoh. Andai saja saat itu dia tidak mudah termakan gosip. Andai saja... Mungkin saat ini dirinya masih bisa bertemu dengan Jonghyun, akan dikejar ke manapun lokasi menetap Jonghyun saat ini.

Dia bahkan sudah mencoba _stalking_ di media sosial, mencoba menemukan jejak Jonghyun di dunia maya, meskipun dia yakin akan gagal karena sejak dulu Jonghyun tidak pernah menyukai sosial media. Dia juga pernah mencoba _googling_ nama Kim Jonghyun dan menemukan banyak sekali orang bernama yang sama, tetapi tidak ada satupun Kim Jonghyun yang dimaksud di situ. Dia dan semua laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang juga pernah diam-diam menyewa detektif swasta, tapi berakhir nihil.

Jangankan dia dan yang lainnya, bahkan keluarga Kim tidak ada yang bisa menjawab ke negara mana Jonghyun pergi. 10 tahun yang lalu, saat Jonghyun baru saja pergi, dia pernah diam-diam mendengar percakapan orangtuanya bahwa hanya ada dua orang yang mengetahui di mana Jonghyun berada, Kim Sajangnim dan Pengacara Jung. Namun keduanya bungkam, menolak untuk berbicara, dan tidak ada yang berani untuk bertanya kepada mereka lagi. Semakin tidak ada yang berani bertanya ketika Kim Hoejangnim menyatakan bahwa mereka telah memutus kontak dengan Jonghyun sepenuhnya.

Namun, dengan informasi terbaru bahwa Jonghyun bersedia kembali, dia yakin bahwa Kim Sajangnim dan Paman Yunho masih berhubungan dengan Jonghyun. Setidaknya, mengetahui bagaimana cara menghubungi Jonghyun.

Dia tersentak dari lamunan ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya.

"Aku berterima kasih kamu memiliki koleksi foto dia...", laki-laki pertama berujar. "Itu membantuku dan kita semua untuk tetap dapat membahas kenangan tentang Jonghyun. Membantu kita untuk tetap bisa menyimpan memori mengenai wajahnya. Mengingat Kim Hoejangnim sudah membakar habis semua hal yang terkait tentang Jonghyun."

Mereka terdiam.

Keheningan tersebut membawa ingatan mereka kembali ke masa kelam itu. Memang benar, jejak Jonghyun sudah dibakar habis oleh Kim Hoejangnim. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di rumah itu. Keluarga Kim menghapus sisa keberadaan Jonghyun seutuhnya. Sialnya, mereka di sini memiliki andil. _Well_ , kecuali dua remaja perempuan di sini karena saat itu mereka masih terlalu muda untuk bisa memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Aku ingat waktu itu aku cuma bisa menangis. Harabeoji mengerikan sekali waktu itu. Halmeoni dan Eomma juga mengerikan. Aku juga kesal waktu Appa diam saja. Oppa masih di Cambridge. Mereka bahkan membakar koleksi mainan dan boneka yang dibelikan Jonghyun oppa buatku. Untungnya kamu waktu itu pinjam boneka kesayanganku ini, jadi ada boneka dari Jonghyun oppa yang selamat sampai hari ini." Ujarnya sambil memeluk boneka yang dimaksud, sementara remaja perempuan lainnya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ma'afkan oppa..."

Dia yang merasakan atmosfer sudah terlalu muram, akhirnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Aku membawa salah satu album foto Jonghyun yang aku miliki."

Seketika ucapannya berhasil mengundang antusisme yang lain, terutama kedua remaja perempuan yang memang selalu semangat jika sudah diajak melihat-lihat foto Jonghyun.

***

Untuk lihat foto-foto yang dimaksud, bisa klik di [link](https://www.wattpad.com/843520359-destiny-nu%27est-ensemble-2020-seoul) ini.

**Picture 1**

"Aku dan Jonghyun waktu itu mengikuti talent show dan Jonghyun ngambek waktu tahu kami kalah. Dia baru diam waktu aku belikan dia plushie. Dari kecil dia memang suka sekali dengan plushie atau boneka, terutama yang bentuknya mungil menggemaskan."

**Picture 2**

"Aku ingat satu sekolah teriak histeris waktu Jonghyun tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah dengan dandanan seperti ini."

"Ah, ya. Aku juga ingat waktu itu Minkyung sampai bilang, 'Apa aku yakin aku tidak menyukai Jonghyun?'. Dia yang waktu itu statusnya adalah pacarku saja bisa menyadari kalau aku denial. Bodoh memang.", ujar seseorang menimpali.

**Picture 3**

"Dia dari dulu memang sangat imut."

**Picture 4**

"Hyung! Ingat, gak? Ini waktu Jonghyun semangat sekali untuk menyelesaikan tantangan dari hyung..."

Satu-satunya laki-laki yang sejak tadi belum memberikan komentar akhirnya bersuara, "Aku yakin Jonghyun akan tetap bisa mengenali kita semua yang sekarang, termasuk kalian berdua.", tunjuknya kepada dua remaja perempuan yang masih saling berpelukan. "Malah kalian berdua harus bersiap. Jangan sampai justru kebiasaan buruk kalian yang pertama kali di-notice oleh Jonghyun hahaha."

"Aku enggak punya kebiasaan buruk ya oppa! Dia yang punya!", remaja pertama membela diri.

"Enak saja! Kamu yang punya kebiasaan aneh-aneh!", sangkalnya.

"Sudah-sudah...", ujar kakak kandung dari salah satu remaja perempuan ini. "Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki kebiasaan buruk, hahaha...". Ucapannya membuat kedua remaja cantik menghujani pinggangnya dengan cubitan, hingga tidak ada ucapan selain "Aww! Sakiiit!!!" yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tersebut.

Kegaduhan mereka baru berhenti ketika laki-laki tadi kembali bersuara, "Kemampuan observasi Jonghyun sangat tinggi. Jonghyun bahkan bisa mengenali kebiasaan kita yang kita sendiri tidak pernah sadari, meskipun kita baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Jonghyun. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika memperhatikan Jonghyun menyelesaikan tantangan dariku waktu itu."

"Hyung benar...", dia menjawab. 

**Picture 5**

"Kamu sadar, gak? Kamu juga punya kebiasaan begini kalau di bandara?".

Salah satu dari remaja perempuan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oppa pernah bilang kan kalau aku punya banyak kesamaan dengan Jonghyun oppa."

**Picture 6**

"Oh! Ini kan yang ada di meja kamar oppa!"

"100 buat kamu! Dulu Jonghyun gak suka difoto, apalagi kalau fotonya diambil diam-diam. Makanya foto ini spesial. Waktu itu kami baru masuk SMP. Tiba-tiba Jonghyun tarik tangan aku dan minta aku foto dia, hahaha. Mulai dari situ dia jadi suka difoto."

**Picture 7**

"Gantengnya Jonghyun oppa! Imut juga. Kenapa sih di sekolah kita enggak ada yang seganteng dan seimut ini?!"

"Kamu, yakin?! Baru kemarin kamu bilang Yohan sunbae ganteng?"

"Oh, kamu sudah mulai berani untuk mulai pacaran ya?!", goda kakak dari remaja perempuan yang sedang dibongkar rahasianya oleh teman sendiri.

"Bohong! Oppa, dia bohong! Jangan dipercaya... Omong-omong oppa. Dulu Jonghyun oppa punya banyak pacar, gak? Aku yakin banyak yang suka dengan Jonghyun oppa."

"Setahuku Jonghyun gak pernah pacaran. Memang banyak sekali yang suka dengan dia. Adik kelas, kakak kelas. Perempuan, laki-laki. Bahkan, guru-guru juga ada yang menggoda dia, hahaha."

"Kalau banyak yang suka dengan Jonghyun oppa, kenapa bisa Jonghyun oppa gak pernah pacaran? Aku saja mau kalau pacaran dengan Jonghyun oppa, hehehe."

"Hush! Sembarangan kamu kalau ngomong...". Laki-laki yang diajak remaja ini berbicara menjitak keningnya dengan lembut. Dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Jonghyun bukan gak mau pacaran. Tapi hatinya sudah diisi oleh satu orang. Hanya satu orang...". 

Laki-laki tersebut melirik penuh makna kepada satu orang di antara mereka dan orang yang dimaksud sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

_Jonghyun_ _pernah_ _berpacaran_ _._

"Kalau Oppa, apa dulu suka dengan Jonghyun oppa? Kan kalian sudah kenal lama. Kayanya kalau aku punya teman seganteng Jonghyun oppa, gak mungkin aku gak suka atau jatuh cinta ke Jonghyun oppa. Cuma mendengarkan cerita oppa tentang Jonghyun oppa saja bisa membuat aku sayang ke Jonghyun oppa. Apalagi kalau kenal langsung yaa..."

 _Ehem_ _!~_

Seseorang berdehem.

"Hahaha jelas saja aku pernah memiliki rasa suka ke Jonghyun. Apalagi dia sangat pintar dan sering membantu orang yang kesulitan di pelajaran. Dia juga sangat baik dan pengertian ke semua orang, jadi sering menimbulkan salah paham bagi yang menganggap Jonghyun memperlakukan mereka dengan spesial. Tapi rasa suka yang aku rasakan hanya sebatas crush. Tidak pernah lebih..."

Satu tangan kemudian merangkul pinggangnya dengan posesif.

"Oh, ada yang cemburu. Hahahaha..."

Semua yang ada di situ tertawa melihat sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan garang.

**Picture 8**

"Wow! Jonghyun oppa!"

"Kamu coba bayangin kalau besok Yohan sunbae datang ke sekolah dengan style kaya gini. Pasti kamu makin suka, hahaha!"

"Ih, enggak ya!"

Kedua remaja cantik kita kembali ribut sendiri.

***

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka semua, sang pemilik foto sedang bersedih melihat foto terakhir di dalam album ini. Foto tersebut merupakan foto Jonghyun terakhir yang dia miliki, sebelum hubungan persahabatan mereka hancur.

Sementara di sisi lainnya... Mereka semua larut dengan pemikiran dan penyesalan masing-masing. Selain kedua remaja cantik tentunya, yang masih sibuk membolak-balik album foto dan mengomentari foto oppa yang keberadaannya sangat mereka rindukan.

"Oppadeul... Aku terpikir sesuatu!", seruan tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu remaja cantik, yang mengaku masih ingat merk coklat pemberian Jonghyun. "Kalau Jonghyun oppa ternyata tidak mengenali kita lagi, itu gampang! Kita tinggal berkenalan ulang saja dengan Jonghyun oppa!"

"Maksud kamu, kaya waktu kamu ajak Yohan sunbae kenalan ulang pas Yohan sunbae pura-pura lupa sama kamu waktu itu?", rupanya remaja cantik satu lagi belum puas menggoda temannya.

"Apaan sih? Kok malah nyambungin ke situ lho kamu?"

Komentar polos keduanya sukses membuat oppadeul mereka tertawa lebar. Setidaknya cukup untuk sejenak melupakan perasaan rindu dan keinginan meminta ma'af yang sudah terlalu lama terpendam.

_"_ _Segera_ _pulang_ _... Aku_ _ingin_ _berkenalan_ _ulang_ _denganmu_ _. Aku_ _ingin_ _memiliki_ _kesempatan_ _untuk_ _menjalani_ _hubungan_ _denganmu_ _,_ _dengan_ _sebaik_ _-_ _baiknya_ _. Aku_ _ingin_ _menebus_ _kesalahan_ _yang_ _aku_ _lakukan_ _terhadapmu_ _dulu_ _,_ _aku_ _ingin_ _memperlakukanmu_ _dengan_ _lebih_ _baik_ _. Aku_ _menyesal_ _. Aku_ _menyesali_ _semuanya_ _..._ _Segera_ _pulang_ _,_ _aku_ _mohon_ _._ _Meskipun_ _kamu_ _membenciku_ _,_ _tidak_ _masalah_ _. Aku_ _siap_ _menerima_ _apapun_ _perlakuanmu_ _nanti_ _kepadaku_ _...",_ lirih salah satu dari mereka dalam hati.

Orang ini kemudian bergerak pindah ke pojok gazebo dan membuka _gallery_ di HP-nya. Membuka sebuah foto yang pernah dia ambil diam-diam, tanpa dia menyadarinya. Bahkan, dia lupa kalau dia pernah mengambil foto tersebut. Hingga kemudian dia iseng ingin membersihkan _gallery_ setahun setelah kepergian Jonghyun dan menemukan foto tersebut terselip di antara ribuan foto di sana.

Di momen itulah dia menemukan jawaban atas kegundahan hati yang dia rasakan dalam setahun belakangan, semenjak Jonghyun pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia mengizinkan dirinya menangisi kepergian Jonghyun sekaligus menangisi kebodohannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia mengakui perasaan cinta terhadap Jonghyun. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasakan penyesalan mendalam karena telah membuang satu-satunya kesempatan dalam hidupnya saat itu untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Jonghyun dan memperlakukan Jonghyun dengan sebaik-baiknya.

[Untuk lihat foto yang dimaksud, bisa klik di [link](https://www.wattpad.com/843520359-destiny-nu%27est-ensemble-2020-seoul) ini]

***

"Pengacara Jung, apa kalian sudah sampai di Seoul?"

"Sudah, Sajangnim. Kami sampai sore tadi. Ma'af belum sempat memberitahu Sajangnim. Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus terlebih dahulu", Yunho menjawab panggilan yang diterimanya.

Pria yang berusia sedikit lebih tua dari Yunho itu terdengar menghela nafas panjang di seberang sana, "Tidak apa-apa. Apa keadaannya baik-baik saja?"

Yunho agak ragu sebaiknya memberikan jawaban apa terhadap pertanyaan ini.

 _"Aku_ _berbohong_ _jika_ _mengatakan_ _aku_ _baik_ _-_ _baik_ _saja_ _._ _Tidak_ _ada yang_ _baik_ _-_ _baik_ _saja_ _selama_ _aku_ _tinggal_ _di Seoul,_ _Paman_ _. Aku_ _masih_ _ingat_ _semuanya_ _dengan_ _jelas_ _._ _Bagaimana_ _mungkin_ _aku_ _akan_ _merasa_ _biasa_ _saja_ _ketika_ _harus_ _kembali_ _ke_ _sini_ _?_ _Bagaimana_ _mungkin_ _aku_ _merasa_ _tidak_ _ketakutan_ _saat_ _aku_ _harus_ _menginjakkan_ _kaki_ _lagi_ _di_ _sini_ _?"_

"Tuan Muda butuh waktu, Sajangnim."

"Kau benar. Dia bersedia datang. Itu cukup untuk saat ini. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami untuk membawanya kembali."

Yunho menjawab diplomatis, "Sudah kewajiban saya untuk membantu Sajangnim dan keluarga."

 _"Aku_ _tidak_ _tahu_ _harus_ _mengharapkan_ _apa_ _dari_ _kedatanganku_ _kembali_ _ke_ _sini_ _. Aku juga_ _tidak_ _tahu_ _harus_ _bersikap_ _seperti_ _apa_ _kepada_ _mereka_ _nanti_ _."_

"Tolong sampaikan kepadanya, datanglah ke Rumah Sakit saat dia sudah merasa siap. Kami tidak akan memaksa untuk dia segera datang."

"Baik, Sajangnim. Akan saya sampaikan."

"Tolong pastikan juga keadaannya selalu baik. Berikan pelayanan maksimal. Sekretaris Han akan menemuimu besok untuk membahas detail. Akan ada kiriman datang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya selama di sini."

"Ya, Sajangnim. Sekretaris Han sudah menghubungi saya."

"Satu lagi...", pria itu kembali menghela nafasnya, "Kali ini tolong jawab aku bukan sebagai atasanmu, Yunho-ya. Jawab aku sebagai teman, juga sebagai orang tua. Apa dia... Maksudku, anak itu... Aku... Anakku... Apa, dia... A-apa Jonghyun membenciku? Apa Jonghyun terlihat marah?"

Yunho memijat keningnya, tidak biasanya pria tersebut berbicara dengan segugup ini. Menyiratkan luka dan penyesalan. Ingin sekali Yunho membantu meringankan beban orang yang sangat dia kagumi ini, meskipun Yunho menyadari bahwa dia pun tidak akan bisa membantu banyak dalam menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Yunho kembali teringat dengan pernyataan Jonghyun tepat sebelum Yunho meninggalkan Jonghyun di kamar hotelnya.

 _"_ _Terus_ _terang_ _,_ _Paman_ _Yunho_ _... Aku_ _tidak_ _mampu_ _mendeskripsikan_ _bagaimana_ _perasaanku_ _terhadap_ _mereka_ _._ _Semuanya_ _._ _Kosong_ _,_ _hampa_ _. Aku_ _tidak_ _memiliki_ _sisa_ _emosi_ _dan_ _perasaan_ _untuk_ _mereka_ _. Aku_ _hanya_ _memiliki_ _ingatan_ _bahwa_ _aku_ _pernah_ _diperlakukan_ _dengan_ _sangat_ _tidak_ _baik_ _,_ _bahkan_ _oleh_ _orang yang_ _pernah_ _sangat_ _aku_ _cintai_ _sebagai_ _orangtuaku_ _. Aku_ _hanya_ _memiliki_ _ingatan_ _yang_ _rupanya_ _masih_ _menimbulkan_ _percikan_ _trauma_ _ketakutan_ _, yang_ _membuatku_ _sekarang_ _merasa_ _harus_ _membekali_ _diriku_ _dengan_ _benteng_ _tinggi_ _supaya_ _mereka_ _tidak_ _akan_ _pernah_ _berhasil_ _menyakitiku_ _lagi_ _. Aku_ _tidak_ _yakin_ _apakah_ _aku_ _masih_ _membenci_ _mereka_ _. Hanya_ _saja_ _aku_ _yakin_ _bahwa_ _aku_ _takut_ _akan_ _mengalami_ _lagi_ _semua_ _peristiwa_ _di_ _masa_ _laluku_ _."_

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoong hyung. Aku tidak bisa menjawabmu dengan tepat."

"Tidak apa, Yunho-ya. Lagipula... Secara logika, tidak mungkin Jonghyun tidak pernah membenciku. Aku juga tidak berharap dia masih mau mengakui diriku sebagai orangtuanya."

"Jaejoong hyung... Tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu. Jonghyun anak yang baik."

Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi, "Aku tahu. Jonghyun selalu baik. Saat kami memperlakukannya dengan buruk pun, Jonghyun tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor kepada kami. Dia hanya diam dan tidak sedikit pun melakukan perlawanan. Bahkan, di hari i-itu..."

Yunho mendengar suara Jaejoong tercekat, "Hyung..."

"Aku malu, Yunho-ya... Aku merasa malu jika ingat apa yang kami semua lakukan terhadap Jonghyun di hari itu... Apalagi jika mengingat Jonghyun tetap diam dan tidak sekalipun dia mengeluarkan airmata."

Yunho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedikit banyak, dia pun merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memberikan pertolongan kepada Jonghyun. Posisinya di dalam hubungan professional dan personal dengan keluarga Kim membuatnya serba salah saat harus mengambil tindakan. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak ragu menerima permintaan Kim Sajangnim yang memintanya untuk menjadi mediator antara keluarga Kim dan Jonghyun selama Jonghyun di Inggris. Dia anggap itulah kesempatan dia untuk bisa membantu Jonghyun. Yunho tetap mengawasi Jonghyun dalam diam, meskipun keluar ultimatum dari Kim Hoejangnim untuk memutus kontak dengan Jonghyun. Meskipun pada masa itu Kim Sajangnim juga mengikuti perintah Kim Hoejangnim untuk memutus kontak dengan Jonghyun sepenuhnya, Yunho tetap melakukannya sendiri. Meskipun dia hanya bisa mengawasi Jonghyun dari jauh, tanpa Jonghyun juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"Terima kasih, Yunho-ya. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya bagi keluarga kami jika kau tidak tetap mengawasi Jonghyun selama ini. Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik."

"Hyung... Aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Hyung menyelamatkanku dari kemiskinan dan keterpurukan. Apa yang aku lakukan untuk hyung dan keluarga tidak ada bandingannya dengan apa yang hyung sudah lakukan untukku. Jonghyun adalah anak hyung, maka sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaganya dengan atau tanpa perintah dari hyung sebagai atasanku."

"Tetap saja aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu... Andai saja kau yang merupakan orangtua Jonghyun, mungkin hidupnya akan jauh lebih bahagia. Dia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan orangtua yang pengecut sepertiku..."

"Aku mohon berhenti berbicara seperti itu, Jaejoong hyung... Jonghyun adalah anak hyung dan selamanya merupakan anak hyung. Selain itu, tolong jangan sungkan kepadaku. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk seumur hidup bekerja untukmu, dan bantu menjaga hyung serta seluruh keluarga hyung."

"Aku tahu, Yunho-ya... Aku tahu dan aku berterima-kasih karenanya...". Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Baiklah, sudah larut malam. Sampai bertemu di kantor, Yunho-ya."

Yunho masih tetap memijat keningnya, hingga puluhan menit setelah Kim Sajangnim selesai menghubunginya malam ini. Kepala Yunho semakin berat memikirkan apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Jaejoong, terutama untuk Jonghyun.

Sumpah, demi Tuhan. Yunho siap mengorbankan nyawa. Yunho sudah lama mati jika bukan karena kehadiran Jaejoong di dalam hidupnya, di saat dia benar-benar dalam kondisi _powerless_ dan membutuhkan kekuasaan untuk melawan orang-orang yang menindas keluarganya.

Juga berkat kehadiran wanita itu. Wanita yang pernah hadir di masa kecilnya dan sempat membantunya melewati kesulitan. Kesabaran dan cinta kasih yang ia sebarkan membuat Yunho jatuh cinta. Wanita itu juga yang membuat Yunho sulit membuka hati untuk wanita lain.

Hanya saja, rasa cinta Yunho terhadap wanita itu kalah dibandingkan dengan besarnya kesetiaan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Ketika wanita tersebut secara tidak langsung menjadi pusat penyebab mengapa keluarga Kim memperlakukan Jonghyun dengan buruk, dia tahu bahwa dia harus mematikan semua perasaan yang masih tersisa untuknya.

Namun sekarang Yunho ragu. Kepergiannya ke London juga mempertemukannya kembali dengan wanita itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari dirinya. Dia tetap wanita anggun yang penuh dengan kesabaran dan cinta kasih.

Kenangan Yunho terkait pertemuannya dengan wanita itu membuat Yunho tersadar bahwa dia belum memberikan kabar kepada orang-orang di London. Apalagi salah satu dari mereka sempat memberikan _update_ mengenai kondisi Jonghyun dan meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga Jonghyun.

 _"_ _Jonghyun_ _masih_ _sangat_ _fragile. Aku_ _mohon_ _tolong_ _jaga dia_ _selama_ _di Seoul. Dia_ _mungkin_ _terlihat_ _baik_ _,_ _tapi_ _sebenarnya_ _tidak_ _. Dia_ _hanya_ _akan_ _menekan_ _semuanya_ _di_ _dalam_ _hati_ _. Dia_ _mungkin_ _akan_ _menunjukkan_ _dirinya_ _tegar_ _,_ _tapi_ _sebenarnya_ _tidak_ _._ _Selama_ _ini_ _kami_ _bertiga_ _bahkan_ _belum_ _sepenuhnya_ _berhasil_ _menembus_ _sisi_ _terdalam_ _kejiwaannya_ _._ _Tolong_ _jaga dia. Aku_ _mohon_ _dengan_ _sangat_ _,_ _tolong_ _bantu kami_ _menjaganya_ _._ _Tolong_ _segera_ _hubungi_ _minimal_ _salah_ _satu_ _dari kami_ _jika_ _terlihat_ _sikap_ _Jonghyun_ _yang_ _menunjukkan_ _kerapuhan_ _,_ _meski_ _hanya_ _sedikit_ _saja_ _."_

Yunho pun segera mengirim pesan kepada salah satu dari mereka.

_Aku_ _meninggalkan_ _Jonghyun_ _di_ _kamar_ _hotelnya_ _._ _Tenang_ _saja_ _,_ _lokasinya_ _sangat_ _dekat_ _dengan_ _apartemenku_ _sehingga_ _aku_ _bisa_ _segera_ _ke_ _sana_ _jika_ _Jonghyun_ _mendadak_ _butuh_ _bantuan_ _. Aku rasa_ _saat_ _ini_ _dia_ _butuh_ _istirahat_ _dan_ _sendiri_ _. Aku akan_ _menemuinya_ _lagi_ _dalam_ _beberapa_ _jam_ _ke_ _depan_ _._ _Apa_ _Jonghyun_ _sudah_ _menghubungi_ _kalian?_ _Tadi_ _dia_ _berjanji_ _untuk_ _segera_ _memberi_ _kabar_ _ke_ _kalian._

***

TBC

Yunho dan Jaejoong di dunia nyata berusia sama, namun di sini Jaejoong lebih tua dibanding Yunho. Untuk lihat detail usia tokoh di Destiny ada di [link](https://www.wattpad.com/843145357-destiny-nu%27est-ensemble-introduction) sini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini semacam bridge.
> 
> Sudah mulai muncul hints mengenai masa lalu Jonghyun dan apa yang dialaminya.
> 
> Aku sengaja mengkhususkan orang-orang dari masa lalu yang dibahas di chapter ini. Sebenarnya sekalian pembuka sebelum nanti aku kasih chapter tersendiri buat masing-masing mereka. Supaya bisa dilihat gimana sih POV masing-masing mengenai Jonghyun dan bagaimana imbas dari kepergian Jonghyun di dalam kehidupan mereka?


	4. Train of Memories - Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takdir menawarkan pilihan untuk Jonghyun berdamai dengan masa lalu. Apakah Jonghyun mau menerima tawaran tersebut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> You might feel too uncomfortable when reading some scenes, ada narasi kekerasan verbal dan fisik.

**Malam** **setelah** **pertemuan** **Jonghyun** **dan** **Yunho**

Jonghyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan tiba masanya dia harus kembali ke Seoul. Pertemuannya dengan Yunho membawa dilema terbesar dalam 27 tahun hidupnya.

Apa yang tersisa dari Seoul dalam sisa kenangan yang Jonghyun miliki mengenai kota tersebut hanyalah luka.

 _"_ _Lupakan_ _Seoul,_ _lupakan_ _Korea."_

Luka yang terlalu menusuk kejiwaan Jonghyun.

Tidak peduli seberapa kuat Jonghyun mencoba melupakan semua ingatannya tentang Seoul, juga tentang orang-orang yang dikenalnya di sana, tetap tidak akan pernah mengembalikan kondisi jiwanya seperti semula.

Tidak.

Kondisi jiwa Jonghyun memang tidak pernah sempurna.

 _"_ _Kamu_ _bukan_ _anak_ _saya_ _!_ _Selamanya_ _kamu_ _bukan_ _anak_ _saya_ _!"_

Hatinya selalu diserang oleh beragam luka dari orang-orang yang Jonghyun pernah anggap sebagai keluarga, sahabat, dan juga cinta.

Jonghyun berjalan ke unit apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Perjalanan pulang dari _gallery_ ke apartemennya kali ini terasa begitu panjang.

Pikiran Jonghyun diselimuti oleh sisa percakapannya dengan Yunho.

Tubuh Jonghyun bergerak seperti _autopilot_ , Jonghyun bahkan tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba sudah sampai di apartemen karena hal terakhir yang Jonghyun ingat adalah dia berada di belakang kemudi mobilnya sambil memikirkan apa saja yang Yunho sampaikan kepadanya tadi.

 _"_ _Paman_ _tahu_ _ini_ _berat_ _untuk_ _kamu_ _..._ _Tapi_ _maukah_ _kamu_ _kembali_ _ke_ _Seoul_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _-ah_ _?"_

Jonghyun agak menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran Aron untuk menjemputnya pulang, paling tidak dengan begitu Jonghyun merasa memiliki teman dan _support system_ yang cukup untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ia hadapi.

 _"_ _Samonim_ _sedang_ _kritis_ _._ _Saat_ _ini_ _beliau_ _sedang_ _koma_ _._ _Permintaan_ _terakhir_ _beliau_ _sebelum_ _koma_ _adalah_ _untuk_ _bisa_ _bertemu_ _denganmu_ _..."_

Jonghyun juga menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran Aron yang menawarkan diri untuk menginap di apartemennya. Aron bahkan menawarkan untuk datang duluan ke apartemen Jonghyun, sementara Jonghyun bertemu dengan Yunho. Dengan begitu, Jonghyun tidak akan merasa sendiri ketika membuka pintu unit apartemen dan menemukan kegelapan di sana. Jika ada Aron, ia akan disambut dengan pelukan hangat -- sesuatu yang sangat Jonghyun butuhkan saat ini.

Kepala Jonghyun terasa sangat berat. Lehernya sampai terasa sakit sekali. Terlalu banyak jejak kenangan masa lalu yang muncul ke permukaan.

... dan Jonghyun belum siap untuk menerima lagi kedatangan segala kenangan tersebut.

 _"_ _Pergi_ _kamu_ _!_ _Pergi_ _selamanya_ _dari_ _hidup_ _saya!_ _Mungkin_ _dengan_ _begitu_ _ill-fated_ _antara_ _kita_ _berdua_ _bisa_ _terputus_ _._ _Keberadaan_ _kamu_ _hanya_ _jadi_ _pengingat_ _bagi_ _kesedihan_ _saya._ _Seharusnya_ _memang_ _sejak_ _dulu_ _kamu_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _hadir_ _dalam_ _hidup_ _saya!_ "

Pertemuannya dengan Yunho menghabiskan sisa energi yang Jonghyun miliki hari itu.

Jonghyun memang terpikirkan beberapa kemungkinan mengapa Yunho tiba-tiba menghubungi dirinya lagi setelah 8 tahun mereka tidak pernah melakukan interaksi apapun. Namun, ia tidak menyangka jika pertemuannya dengan Yunho membuatnya harus segera mengambil keputusan apakah Jonghyun akhirnya akan _pulang_ ke Seoul setelah 10 tahun -- jika Seoul masih bisa dianggap sebagai _rumah_ , mengingat kepindahannya ke London bukan karena keinginan Jonghyun sendiri. Ia pergi dengan terpaksa, lebih tepatnya karena ia diusir dan diancam.

 _"_ _Jonghyun_ _,_ _keputusan_ _sudah_ _diambil_ _._ _Kamu_ _akan_ _pindah_ _ke_ _Inggris_ _._ _Semuanya_ _sudah_ _diurus_ _,_ _kepindahan_ _kamu_ _ke_ _sekolah_ _di sana juga_ _sudah_ _diurus_ _._ _Ini_ _jalan_ _terbaik_ _untuk_ _kamu_ _ambil_ _,_ _mau_ _kamu_ _suka_ _atau_ _tidak_ _._ _Kamu_ _tinggal_ _pilih_ _,_ _ikuti_ _saran_ _ini_ _atau_ _kamu_ _tidak_ _akan_ _pernah_ _bisa_ _sekolah_ _lagi_ _._ _Apalagi_ _dengan_ _skandal_ _ini_ _saya_ _ragu_ _apakah_ _masih_ _ada_ _sekolah_ _bagus_ _di Indonesia yang mau_ _menerima_ _kamu_ _._ _Jadi_ _sebaiknya_ _kamu_ _ikuti_ _saran_ _saya_ _._ _Keberangkatan_ _kamu_ _dalam_ _2_ _hari_ _._ _Bereskan_ _barang_ _kamu_ _secukupnya_ _!"_

Jonghyun memutuskan untuk mandi. Mungkin dengan berendam air hangat di _bathtub_ , ditambah _bath bomb_ dengan aroma Lavender dan Chamomile, akan cukup untuk membuatnya merasa rileks dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa dibantu oleh obat tidur.

... yang ternyata tidak.

Jonghyun tetap merasa kepalanya sangat sakit setelah mandi. Ia sangat lelah, sangat ingin tidur, tetapi tidak bisa.

Otaknya terasa terlalu penuh.

Sakit sekali.

Kepala Jonghyun seperti akan meledak saking terlalu penuh oleh tumpahan ingatan masa lalunya.

 _"_ _Sahabat_ _?! Aku gak punya_ _sahabat_ _kaya_ _kamu_ _."_

Jonghyun berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin. Jonghyun ambil lima kaleng bir sekaligus untuk dibawa ke _coffee table_. Mungkin Jonghyun butuh hiburan?

Jadi, Jonghyun menyesap bir dari kaleng pertama, segera menyalakan televisi, dan mencoba mencari tontonan yang menarik.

... yang sayangnya tidak berhasil ia temukan hingga kaleng bir ke-tiga.

 _"Gak ada orang_ _waras_ _yang_ _mau_ _anggap_ _kamu_ _teman_ _,_ _apalagi_ _keluarga_ _._ _Jadi_ _jangan_ _berharap_ _aku_ _mau_ _anggap_ _kamu_ _sebagai_ _saudara_ _!"_

Jonghyun kemudian mengambil _handphone_ , ia mempertimbangkan opsi untuk menghubungi Aron. Tapi dia urungkan opsi tersebut setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktu sudah terlalu larut malam, lebih tepatnya sudah dini hari. Meskipun London sudah memasuki hari Sabtu dan Aron tidak akan bekerja di hari Sabtu, begitupun Jonghyun, tapi Jonghyun ingat kebiasaan Aron yang akan memilih tidur cepat jika tidak ada kegiatan berarti di Jum'at malam.

... dan Jonghyun pun menenggak bir dari kaleng ke-empat.

 _"_ _Kamu_ _tidak_ _diharapkan_ _di_ _rumah_ _ini_ _!_ "

Jonghyun ingin mabuk. Mungkin dengan begitu, rasa sakit di kepalanya akan hilang.

... Jonghyun seperti lupa bahwa selama dua tahun pertamanya di London, alkohol merupakan teman akrab bagi dirinya. Membuat tubuh Jonghyun membentuk resistensi terhadap alkohol. Butuh jauh lebih banyak dari lima kaleng bir untuk bisa membuat dirinya mabuk.

 _Kriing_ _~_

Deringan nada telepon membuat Jonghyun tersentak dari pikirannya, ia menatap layar _handphone_ untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dan tanpa terasa airmata mengalir dari kedua bola mata indah milik Jonghyun. Sosok yang meneleponnya selalu hadir di saat Jonghyun membutuhkan dirinya.

Jonghyun segera menjawab panggilan telepon setelah cukup berhasil mengendalikan diri dan menghentikan tangisannya, "Halo, hyung..."

"Jong-ah, kamu belum tidur?"

Jonghyun menghela napas, ia yakin yang di seberang sana tahu persis kondisinya sekarang, "Aku..."

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ya, hyung..."

"Sudah hyung duga. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku sedang memarkir mobil di apartemen kamu..."

"Hyung..."

"Ah! Aku bawakan pizza, burger, chips, dan ayam goreng. Ada cola dan bir juga, jangan khawatir hahaha. Kita pesta kecil malam ini."

Jonghyun tersenyum, sosok ini sangat memahami dirinya.

Terkadang Jonghyun merasa bersalah karena ia sangat menyadari bahwa seumur hidup pun mungkin Jonghyun tidak akan bisa membalas 100% kebaikan dan cinta yang diberikan kepadanya.

Cinta.

Jonghyun merasa familiar dengan cinta, sekaligus merasa asing.

 _"Sayang?_ _Cinta_ _?_ _Ja_ _ngan_ _pernah_ _meminta_ _lebih_ _dari_ _kami_ _!_ _"_

Masa lalu membuat Jonghyun percaya dirinya tidak layak dicintai, bahkan mencintai merupakan hal yang terlalu mewah untuk bisa Jonghyun rasakan lagi. Terakhir kali ia merasa jatuh cinta, orang-orang yang Jonghyun cintai membuatnya percaya bahwa cinta dari Jonghyun bukan sesuatu yang bermakna bagi mereka.

Satu orang bahkan secara ketus pernah mengatakan tepat di hadapan Jonghyun bahwa cinta dari Jonghyun merupakan beban.

 _"_ _Kamu_ _harus_ _sadar_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _. Gak ada orang di_ _sekitar_ _kamu_ _yang_ _mau_ _mengapresiasi_ _apapun_ _perasaan_ _yang_ _kamu_ _sebut_ _sebagai_ _suka_ _,_ _sayang_ _,_ _cinta_ _, whatsoever. I don't even care about it._ _Orang yang_ _kamu_ _sebut_ _keluarga_ _aja_ _gak_ _anggap_ _kamu_ _bagian_ _dari_ _mereka_ _._ _Trus_ _kamu_ _cari_ _cinta_ _dari_ _aku_ _? What a joke._ _Kamu_ _itu_ _beban_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _._ _Perasaan_ _kamu_ _ke_ _aku_ _itu_ _beban_ _. Aku_ _g_ _ak_ _suka_ _kamu_ _kasih_ _beban_ _seperti_ _ini_ _."_

Tetapi sosok yang sedang menghubunginya ini selalu memberi tahu Jonghyun bahwa dirinya sangat layak untuk dicintai, bahkan sosok tersebut sering menyatakan bahwa mencintai Jonghyun adalah sebuah keberuntungan dan kebanggaan. Jika Jonghyun memberikan cinta kepadanya, maka cinta dari Jonghyun adalah sebuah kehormatan yang akan selalu dijaga.

 _"_ _Jong-ah_ _,_ _dengar_ _aku_ _. Please_ _jangan_ _pernah_ _berpikir_ _kamu_ _sampah_ _, please_ _jangan_ _pernah_ _menganggap_ _diri_ _kamu_ _gak_ _berarti_ _._ _Kamu_ _berarti_ _buat_ _aku_ _,_ _sangat_ _amat_ _bermakna_ _dalam_ _hidup_ _aku_ _._ _Aku akan_ _jadi_ _orang yang_ _sangat_ _beruntung_ _kalau_ _bisa_ _mendapatkan_ _cinta_ _dari_ _kamu_ _._ _"_

Jonghyun benci untuk mengakui dirinya merasa gagal karena belum berhasil memberikan hatinya 100% kepada sosok tersebut. Jonghyun juga benci untuk mengakui dirinya merasa seperti parasit yang hanya bisa menerima cinta tanpa mampu membalas dengan sama besarnya.

 _"_ _Cinta_ _itu_ _perasaan_ _yang_ _sangat_ _indah_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _-ah_ _._ _Terberkatilah_ _kita_ _jika_ _kita_ _bisa_ _merasakan_ _cinta_ _karena_ _tidak_ _semua_ _orang_ _memiliki_ _privilege_ _untuk_ _bisa_ _merasakan_ _mencintai_ _dan_ _dicintai_ _._ _Memang_ _di_ _perjalanannya_ _,_ _cinta_ _tidak_ _selalu_ _mulus_ _._ _Ironisnya_ _, ada yang_ _bertepuk_ _sebelah_ _tangan_ _._ _Tapi_ _gak_ _pernah_ _ada yang_ _salah_ _dengan_ _cinta_ _kecuali_ _kalau_ _kamu_ _ubah_ _itu_ _jadi_ _possessiveness_ _and hatred_ _. Gak_ _pernah_ _ada yang salah juga_ _dengan_ _cinta_ _, yang paling_ _sering_ _terjadi_ _adalah_ _mencintai_ _orang yang_ _salah_ _."_

"Jonghyun-ah..."

"Jonghyun-ah?"

"Kamu pasti melamun deh..."

"Jonghyun-ah?"

"Halo? Earth to Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun lagi-lagi tersentak dari lamunannya, "Ya, hyung?"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm... Ya sudah, kita masih bisa bahas nanti... Aku sudah di depan pintu apartemen kamu lho by the way..."

"Kenapa gak langsung masuk? Biasanya hyung langsung masuk."

"Ehem!", sosok tersebut berdeham saat mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun, "Kamu lupa kalau tangan aku lagi penuh makanan?"

"Hehe... Ma'af..."

Jonghyun segera menuju pintu apartemen dan hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sosok yang sangat tampan, sedikit lebih pendek dibanding Jonghyun, yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Refleks Jonghyun langsung memeluk erat leher lelaki tampan di depannya.

Aron.

Aron berusaha bercanda, "As much as I want to hold you back, I even want to kiss you that badly. For your information. But Jonghyun-ah, you do realize tangan aku penuh kan? Lihat ini?"

Dengan berat hati Jonghyun melepaskan diri dari Aron. Mukanya ditekuk masam di depan Aron, sehingga Aron memberikan ciuman singkat ke bibir Jonghyun untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Segitu dulu, oke?" Aron tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri sambil memegang beragam kantung makanan, serta beberapa kantung berisi minuman yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Oke."

Jonghyun pun balas dengan mencium pipi Aron dan membantunya membawa kantung-kantung makanan dan minuman yang dibawa oleh Aron ke dalam apartemen. Mereka menyusun semuanya di _coffee table,_ lalu menyamankan diri dengan duduk berdekatan di _sofabed_.

"Should we start with movie marathon? Or do you have better idea, like eating contently all these foods I brought here? Or both? Aku tahu tadi kamu pasti terlalu tegang untuk makan. Iya, kan?"

Aron tahu pertanyaannya retoris dan tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Jonghyun.

_But, still._

Jonghyun sudah menceritakan secara garis besar lewat _chat_ hasil pertemuannya dengan Paman Yunho dan Aron sangat memahami situasi mental Jonghyun sekarang.

"Hyung... What should I do?"

"Kita makan dulu, oke? Isi perut kamu dengan makanan dulu. Malam ini kita santai lah. Besok baru kita bahas. Gimana? Lagipula, I'm all yours for this weekend."

"Tapi aku gak lapar, hyuung...", Jonghyun mengeluarkan rengekan andalannya dengan memeluk pinggang Aron dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Aron; mencari kehangatan dan rasa aman yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Aron balas merangkul Jonghyun dan mengelus perlahan kepalanya, "Kamu yakin? Kim Jonghyun yang aku kenal paling gak tahan kalau gak makan minimal 3x per hari. Paling gak tahan juga dihadapkan dengan pizza dan ayam goreng, ditambah bir, untuk disantap malam hari seperti ini... Hmm?". Tangan Aron kini menggelitiki leher belakang Jonghyun, tahu dengan pasti kalau tindakannya akan membuat Jonghyon tertawa geli.

... dan ia berhasil.

Seolah sedang berkonspirasi, tepat saat itu juga perut Jonghyun berbunyi keras. Membuat Aron tertawa terbahak-bahak, "See? Seorang Aron gak pernah salah soal ini"

"Aaahhh, hyuuuuung....", Jonghyun mendelik sebal ke arah Aron. Tapi, Aron tahu itu berarti usahanya berhasil untuk menghentikan perasaan _gloomy_ yang tadi menyelimuti Jonghyun. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Makan...", Aron mengarahkan sepotong paha ayam ke mulut Jonghyun dan Jonghyun menyerah dengan menuruti keinginan Aron.

Mungkin karena makanan yang dibelikan Aron memang enak. Mungkin juga karena ada Aron yang saat ini menemaninya, juga sesekali menyuapi Jonghyun. Apapun alasannya, nafsu Jonghyun memang kembali setelah suapan pertama dari Aron.

Mereka berdua kemudian menghabiskan malam dengan menghabiskan makanan yang dibawa Aron, lalu _cuddling_ di _sofabed_ sambil menonton anime kesukaan Jonghyun. Dilanjutkan dengan sesi _makeout_ , hingga Jonghyun berhasil terlelap di pelukan Aron.

Malam itu Aron berhasil membuat Jonghyun tidur nyenyak. Tidur yang sedang sangat Jonghyun butuhkan.

***

Jonghyun terbangun saat hari sudah menjelang sore. Aron sudah memasakkan sup dan memanaskannya untuk Jonghyun, yang dengan senang hati langsung dimakan habis oleh Jonghyun. 

Setelahnya, Jonghyun mandi dan Aron terlihat sedang membersihkan apartemen Jonghyun. Aron menolak untuk Jonghyun bantu, jadi Jonghyun memilih duduk dengan mengamati Aron.

Sekali lagi, Jonghyun merasa sangat berterima kasih atas kehadiran Aron di dalam hidupnya.

Tidak sekalipun Jonghyun berani membayangkan kehidupan tanpa Aron, terutama dalam 8 tahun belakangan. Hidupnya di London pada 2 tahun pertama seperti neraka, antara hidup segan tetapi mati tak mau. 

Pertemuannya dengan Aron yang membuat Jonghyun bisa merasakan keinginan untuk kembali hidup, kembali ingin mewarnai hidupnya dengan kebahagiaan. Jonghyun merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa ketika dia tahu bahwa Aron adalah Youngmin hyung yang sangat ia rindukan.

Selama Jonghyun melewati kesulitan dan kesedihan di Seoul, salah satu yang membuat Jonghyun bisa bertahan adalah kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Youngmin hyung. Meskipun Jonghyun dan Youngmin hyung hanya bertemu selama 6 bulan, namun kenangan Jonghyun akan Youngmin hyung ada banyak sekali.

Youngmin hyung yang selalu mengajak Jonghyun bermain setiap hari.

Youngmin hyung yang selalu menjaga Jonghyun saat diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal.

Youngmin hyung yang sering membawakan makanan enak buatan Mamanya untuk Jonghyun.

Youngmin hyung yang suka merayu Mamanya untuk membelikan mainan bukan hanya untuk dirinya tapi juga untuk Jonghyun.

Youngmin hyung yang menghibur Jonghyun dengan candaan ketika Jonghyun menangis setelah dimarahi oleh orang-orang dewasa di rumahnya, terkadang cukup dengan memeluk Jonghyun atau ikut menangis bersamanya. 

Hal-hal yang tetap dilakukan Aron kepada Jonghyun hingga sekarang.

Tidak pernah ada yang berubah.

Jonghyun ingat sekali, saat Aron memeluknya untuk pertama kali ketika mereka bertemu lagi di London -- untuk menghibur Jonghyun, ada sensasi aneh yang dirasakan oleh Jonghyun. Sensasi yang membawanya ke ingatan terkait Youngmin hyung. Tanpa Jonghyun dan Aron sadar kalau mereka memang sudah ada ikatan sejak kecil. 

Bayangkan bagaimana senangnya Jonghyun begitu menyadari Aron adalah Youngmin hyung.

Bayangkan juga bagaimana rasanya ketika Jonghyun untuk pertama kalinya menyadari pelukan Aron merupakan hal yang selama ini ia rindukan setiap kali dia merasa sedih.

Sejak itu Jonghyun menjadikan pelukan Aron sebagai obat yang paling ia butuhkan di dalam hidupnya.

Aron tertawa saat Jonghyun mendeklarasikan pelukannya sebagai obat utama untuk segala jenis masalah di dalam hidup Jonghyun, termasuk untuk mengatasi trauma maupun ketakutan dengan masa lalu Jonghyun di Seoul.

_"_ _Jong-ah_ _, I feel honored. I do, really._ _Tapi_ _aku_ _bukan_ _obat_ _utama_ _yang_ _kamu_ _butuhkan_ _._ _Kalau_ _dari_ _penuturan_ _kamu_ _,_ _posisi_ _aku_ _lebih_ _seperti_ _vitamin._ _Kamu_ _gak akan_ _kenapa_ _-_ _kenapa_ _meskipun_ _kamu_ _gak_ _konsumsi_ _aku,_ _kalau_ _kamu_ _gak_ _lagi_ _butuh_ _vitamin."_

Jonghyun sempat protes, dengan mengatakan bahwa keinginannya untuk hidup yang sebenarnya hidup kembali muncul setelah bertemu lagi dengan Aron. Tapi, Aron memberikan penjelasan lain.

_"Aku_ _paham_ _maksud_ _kamu_ _._ _Sangat_ _paham_ _._ _Sekali_ _lagi_ _,_ _bagiku_ _itu_ _sebuah_ _kehormatan_ _karena_ _kamu_ _menganggap_ _kehadiran_ _aku_ _sepenting_ _itu_ _dalam_ _hidup_ _kamu_ _._ _Tapi_ _aku_ _yakin_ _yang_ _sebenarnya_ _menjadi_ _obat_ _buat_ _kamu_ _adalah_ _hal lain._ _Kamu_ _pasti_ _tahu_ _kan_ _yang_ _aku_ _maksud_ _apa_ _?"_

Jelas... 

Jonghyun jelas tahu yang Aron maksud apa. 

Hanya saja Jonghyun menolak untuk mengakuinya di depan Aron.

Ia menolak untuk mengubah posisi Aron sebagai obat.

... bahkan sudah menjadi candu.

Pernah ada sebuah kasus _domestic violence_ yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan di seantero United Kingdom. Jonghyun terkena _trigger_ dan selama berminggu-minggu Jonghyun mengalami insomnia sampai harus dibantu obat tidur. Kalaupun Jonghyun berhasil tidur, dia tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak karena mimpi buruk selalu menghantui tidurnya. Eomoni dan Taeyong sampai memaksa Jonghyun supaya tinggal sementara di rumah mereka, supaya ada yang bisa bantu menjaga dan mengawasi Jonghyun. Selain itu, Jonghyun juga sampai harus menjalani sesi terapi lagi selama berbulan-bulan.

Sekali lagi, Jonghyun kembali merasakan kebingungan harus melakukan apa, terutama karena Jonghyun lagi-lagi merasa kerdil -- merasa hidupnya memang tidak layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Sekali lagi, Aron mengatakan kepada Jonghyun bahwa Jonghyun berhak bahagia.

_"We have our own struggles in life. Aku punya,_ _kamu_ _punya,_ _dan kita_ _gak_ _bisa_ _menyamaratakan_ _atau_ _mencari_ _mana_ _struggles yang_ _lebih_ _sulit_ _dibanding_ _yang lain. But one thing for sure is we all deserve our own happiness. And you,_ _Jonghyun_ _-ah, deserve to be happy too."_

_"It's hard,_ _hyung_ _. It hurts me too deeply."_

_"I know... Paling gak_ coba _anggap_ _ini_ _seperti_ _challenge_ _buat_ _kamu_ _._ _Kalau_ _kamu_ _berhasil_ _bertahan_ _,_ _maka_ _kamu_ _pemenangnya_ _._ _That will be your best revenge to them._ _Kamu_ _juga_ _bisa_ _membuktikan_ _ke_ _mereka_ _,_ _orang-orang_ _yang_ _sudah_ _melewatkan_ _kesempatan_ _untuk_ _melalui_ _hidup_ _bersama_ _kamu_ _dan_ _mengenal_ _kamu_ _dengan_ _lebih_ _baik_ _,_ _bahwa_ _kamu_ _berhasil_ _bertahan_ _. Aku_ _pikir_ _itu_ _akan_ _jadi_ _tamparan_ _kuat_ _ketika_ _mereka_ _nantinya_ _menyadari_ _penyesalan_ _seperti_ _apa_ _yang akan_ _mereka_ _rasakan_ _karena_ _sudah_ _membuang_ _kamu_ _dari_ _hidup_ _mereka_ _. Di_ _saat_ _itu_ _kamu_ _bisa_ _berdiri_ _dengan_ _tegak_ _,_ _menyombongkan_ _diri_ _di_ _depan_ _mereka_ _,_ _dengan_ _menunjukkan_ _bahwa_ _mereka_ _lah_ _yang_ _membutuhkan_ _kehadiran_ _kamu_ _dan_ _bukan_ _kamu_ _yang_ _membutuhkan_ _mereka_ _._ _Buktinya_ _?_ _Kamu_ _bertahan_ _dan_ _kamu_ _tetap_ _bisa_ _happy_ _tanpa_ _mereka_ _,_ _sementara_ _mereka_ _bertahan_ _tapi_ _unhappy_ _tanpa_ _kamu_ _."_

_"Aron_ _hyung_ _ngomong_ _seolah_ _mereka_ _bakal_ _menyesal_ _aja_ _..."_

_"Who knows? Kita gak_ _tahu_ _,_ _Jong-ah_ _. Kita gak_ _tahu_ _ke_ _mana_ _takdir_ _akan bawa_ _kita_ _nanti_ _._ _Tapi_ _ada_ _probabilitas_ _kalau_ _apa_ _yang_ _aku_ _bilang_ _barusan_ _adalah_ _bagian_ _dari_ _skenario_ _hidup_ _kamu_ yang _akan_ _kamu_ _alami_ _. Maybe sooner, maybe later._ _Lihat_ _kita_ _,_ _deh_ _._ _Dulu_ _kita_ _pernah_ _saling_ _kenal_ _di Seoul,_ _malah_ _jadi_ _teman_ _dekat_ _._ _Kamu_ _sudah_ _anggap_ _aku_ _seperti_ _kakak_ _waktu_ _itu_ _,_ _waktu_ _kita_ _masih_ _sama-sama_ _kecil_ _. Setelah_ _itu_ _orang_ _tua_ _aku_ _pindah_ _ke_ _London,_ _jalani_ _bisnis_ _di_ _sini_ _,_ _dan kita_ _gak_ _pernah_ _ketemu_ _lagi_ _._ _Tapi_ _bertahun_ _-_ _tahun_ _kemudian_ _,_ _takdir_ _bikin_ _kita_ _ketemu_ _._ _Bukan_ _di Seoul,_ _tapi_ _di London."_

"Hei...", sapaan Aron membuyarkan banjir kenangan yang sedang dialami oleh Jonghyun. "Melamun lagi?"

"Bukan, aku ingat omongan hyung dulu..."

Jonghyun meraih tangan Aron, mengajaknya rebahan di _sofabed_ lagi supaya Jonghyun bisa _cuddle_ dengan Aron. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Jonghyun memang akan menjadi sangat _clingy_ ke Aron. Obatnya.

Aron membawa Jonghyun ke pelukannya setelah mereka sudah menemukan posisi nyaman di _sofabed_. Ia mengusap punggung Jonghyun dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di dahi Jonghyun, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman untuk Jonghyun.

"Omongan aku yang mana?"

"Soal takdir. Hyung pernah bilang kalau kita gak akan tahu ke mana takdir akan membawa kita di masa depan."

Aron segera menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan Jonghyun.

Aron sangat sadar, Jonghyun yang sedang ia hadapi adalah Jonghyun yang sedang _fragile_. Kembali ke Seoul tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jonghyun sejak entah kapan. Dilema yang sedang dihadapi Jonghyun sekarang tentunya sangat wajar. 

Sudah lama Jonghyun _settled down_ dengan kehidupannya di London, bahkan sebelum sebuah rahasia besar terbongkar 4 tahun yang lalu, yang terkait benang merah dengan masa lalu Jonghyun dan melibatkan orang yang sangat Jonghyun kasihi saat ini. 

Apapun _future plans_ yang sudah Jonghyun rancang selama di London tidak pernah mengenai Seoul dan orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Sementara kembali ke Seoul, tidak mungkin yang dimaksud hanyalah kepulangan selama 1-2 minggu atau 1-2 bulan. 

Permintaan keluarga Jonghyun untuk Jonghyun kembali, seperti yang disampaikan lewat Paman Yunho, berarti Jonghyun diharapkan juga untuk bisa kembali ke keluarga Kim. Keberadaan Jonghyun di Seoul sudah dinantikan untuk kembali. Artinya, mungkin Jonghyun pun harus melepas karirnya di London. Tidak hanya karir, tapi juga segalanya. 

Meskipun Aron yakin, terkait karir Jonghyun bukanlah hal besar yang perlu Jonghyun pikirkan terlalu dalam. Pemilik _gallery_ akan mempersilakan Jonghyun untuk kembali bekerja di sana kapan saja Jonghyun mau. Ditambah, hubungan Jonghyun dan keluarga pemilik _gallery_ bukan hanya hubungan bisnis, mereka lebih dari sekadar keluarga.

Aron paham Jonghyun keberatan jika harus melepas semua hal yang sudah ia bangun dan rancang di London, apalagi kalau harus meninggalkan orang-orang terdekat Jonghyun di sini. Aron pun berat kalau harus melepas Jonghyun. Tapi Aron juga paham, Jonghyun perlu kembali ke Seoul. Ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan di sana. Kembalinya Jonghyun ke Seoul akan menjadi pembuka dari penyelesaian-penyelesaian yang terlalu lama tertunda itu. 

Jadi, apa yang bisa Aron lakukan selain mendukung Jonghyun?

Mendukung Jonghyun untuk menghadapi _challenge_ terbaru, supaya bisa sepenuhnya _move on._

Cintanya ke Jonghyun terlalu besar untuk membiarkan Jonghyun hidup dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang siap menerkam jiwanya kapan saja. Jonghyun butuh _closure_ , dengan begitu Jonghyun tidak akan ditakuti oleh trauma berkepanjangan. 

Sulit untuk bisa membuat Jonghyun membuka dirinya lagi. Seberapa pun usaha yang dilakukan Aron, Taeyong, dan Eomonim tetap tidak bisa menyentuh sisi terdalam jiwa Jonghyun yang terlalu banyak diisi dengan trauma masa lalu.

Aron ingin Jonghyun bisa sepenuhnya _move on_ dari masa lalu yang membuat Jonghyun masih diterpa mimpi buruk dan terkadang harus minum obat tidur untuk bisa tidur nyenyak di malam hari.

Aron sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Jonghyun-ah... Sepertinya takdir sedang menawarkan pilihan untuk kamu berdamai dengan masa lalu."

***

**Malam** **-** **malam** **pertama** **setelah** **Jonghyun** **kembali** **ke** **Seoul**

"Hyung, aku takut."

"Aku tahu... Tadi Paman Yunho menghubungi eomma. Kamu bisa datang saat kamu sudah siap. Jadi, pastikan kamu siap dulu. Gak perlu memaksakan diri kalau kamu belum siap."

Jonghyun menghelas nafas, "Iya... Tadi Paman Yunho mengabari aku seperti itu. Sekalian kasih update beberapa hal lain."

"Aku dan eomma akan selalu dukung kamu. Jadi kamu jangan pernah kepikiran untuk simpan sendiri, oke? Aku bakal marah kalau kamu ngelakuin itu! Oh, iya... Si tukang kepo sudah siap untuk mendobrak kamar hotel kamu tuh katanya..."

"Jonghyun-ah, dengar apa kata Taeyong. Eomma juga bakal ngambek ya kalau kamu coba-coba simpan sendiri! Soal si tukang kepo tenang aja, eomma sudah larang dia samperin kamu ke hotel sekarang. Kamu butuh istirahat. Besok-besok mau ketemu silakan. Tapi, no untuk malam ini. Kamu wajib istirahat. Gak mungkin anak kelebihan energi seperti dia bakal membiarkan kamu istirahat dengan segala celotehan dan ajakannya untuk main ke sana dan ke mari..."

Sejak tadi Jonghyun mendengarkan Taeyong dan Eomoni. Awalnya Jonghyun berniat hanya memberikan kabar singkat. Tapi berlanjut dengan obrolan panjang, _as always_. Belum apa-apa Jonghyun sudah sangat merindukan London, Aron, Taeyong, dan Eomoni.

Jangan tanya tentang Aron. Dia melarang Jonghyun untuk menelepon, hanya boleh lewat _chat_. Jonghyun protes. Tapi Aron bersikeras kalau mereka _facetiming_ seperti yang sedang Jonghyun lakukan dengan Taeyong dan Eomoni, nanti Jonghyun malah tidak akan istirahat.

Sudah bisa dipastikan besok Aron akan mengomeli Taeyong kalau sampai tahu Taeyong tidak membiarkan Jonghyun istirahat sekarang. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jonghyun tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba senyum sendiri?", Eomoni bertanya ke Jonghyun.

"Bukan apa-apa, Eomoni. Aku cuma lagi membayangkan Taeyong hyung besok akan kena omel Aron hyung.", Jonghyun menyampaikan pikirannya sambil terkekeh.

Terus terang... Jonghyun suka sekali kalau melihat Aron hyung dan Taeyong hyung _bickering_. Hehe.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga. Apa kita sudahi facetime-nya? Kamu memang butuh istirahat, Jonghyun-ah... Astaga, kenapa Eomma malah ketularan Taeyong dan keasikan mengobrol dengan kamu."

Segera saja Jonghyun menolaknya, "No, please... Eomoni, please kita lanjut ngobrol lagi ya? Please... Aku memang capek dan masih merasa jetlag tapi aku belum mau tidur. Semuanya masih terasa asing di sini."

"Baiklah... Tapi kalau kamu merasa mengantuk, kamu harus bilang. Deal?!"

"Siaaaaap..."

Dan malam itu dilewati Jonghyun dengan mengobrol banyak hal bersama Taeyong hyung dan Eomoni, hingga tanpa sadar dia tertidur saat masih _facetime_. Membuat Taeyong hyung dan Eomoni mengirimkan doa dan ucapan selamat tidur untuk Jonghyun, diiringi harapan supaya kondisi Jonghyun baik-baik saja selama di Seoul.

***

  
_Jonghyun_ _berada_ _di_ _dalam_ _sebuah_ _ruangan_ _dan ada_ _laki_ _-_ _laki_ _lain di sana;_ _laki_ _-_ _laki_ _yang_ _menempati_ _hati_ _Jonghyun_ _sejak_ _lama._ _Tidak_ _ada_ _interaksi_ _di_ _antara_ _mereka_ _, hanya_ _Jonghyun_ _yang_ _mengagumi_ _dalam_ _diam_ _._

 _Kemudian_ _scene_ _berubah_ _, kali_ _ini_ _mereka_ _berdua_ _ada di kamar. Kamar_ _Jonghyun_ _._ _Mereka_ _berciuman_ _,_ _seolah_ _tidak_ _akan ada_ _kesempatan_ _lain_ _jika_ _tidak_ _mereka_ _lakukan_ _saat_ _itu_ _juga._

 _Mereka_ _saling_ _mencium_ _,_ _saling_ _meraba_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _merasa_ _dunia_ _akhirnya_ _berlaku_ _adil_ _terhadap_ _dirinya_ _._

 _Tiba_ _-_ _tiba_ _Jonghyun_ _merasa_ _seperti_ _ditarik_ _magnet_ _besar_ _yang_ _menyeretnya_ _ke_ _dimensi_ _lain,_ _ke_ _masa di_ _mana_ _laki_ _-_ _laki_ _tersebut_ _justru_ _berkata_ _kasar_ _kepadanya_ _, "_ _Kamu_ _keterlaluan_ _. Aku_ _sangat_ _membenci_ _kamu_ _!"_

 _Kali_ _ini_ _mereka_ _tidak_ _hanya_ _berdua_ _. Ada orang lain di_ _sana_ _._

 _Ada_ _banyak_ _orang_ _selain_ _mereka_ _berdua_ _._

 _Lalu,_ _laki_ _-_ _laki_ _itu_ _pergi_ _meninggalkan_ _Jonghyun_ _bersama_ _orang-orang_ _yang_ _sedang_ _berlomba_ _memberikan_ _penilaian_ _buruk_ _terhadap_ _dirinya_ _._

 _"_ _Kamu_ _tidak_ _cukup_ _membuat_ _saya_ _merasa_ _malu_ _dan_ _jijik_ _dengan_ _keberadaan_ _kamu_ _di_ _dalam_ _hidup_ _saya_ _,_ _tapi_ _masih_ _juga_ _ditambah_ _kamu_ _mempermalukan_ _saya_ _dengan_ _melakukan_ _perbuatan_ _hina_ seperti _ini_ _?!"_

 _"_ _Mati_ _kamu_ _!_ _Mati_ _!!!"_

 _"Saya_ _selalu_ _berpikir_ _there's something off about you and I think I now know why._ _Diam_ _-_ _diam_ _kamu_ _berhati_ _sangat_ _busuk_ _!"_

 _Setelah_ _itu_ _..._ _mereka_ _terus_ _mencaci_ _,_ _memukul_ _,_ _menjambak_ _, dan_ _melempar_ _benda_ _apapun_ _ke_ _Jonghyun_ _._ _Bahkan_ _Jonghyun_ _bisa_ _merasakan_ _seseorang_ _menendangnya_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _hanya_ _diam_ _, dia_ _menolak_ _untuk_ _memberikan_ _perlawanan_ _. Dia juga_ _menolak_ _untuk_ _menangis_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _membiarkan_ _mereka_ _melakukan_ _apapun_ _terhadap_ _dirinya_ _._

 _Mungkin_ _..._

 _Mungkin_ _..._

 _Mungkin_ _sudah_ _saatnya_ _Jonghyun_ _menyerah_ _dengan_ _hidup_ _?_ _Entah_ _kenapa_ _saat_ _ini_ _Jonghyun_ _merasa_ _berani_ _untuk_ _menerima_ _jika_ _apa_ _yang_ _membuat_ _Jonghyun_ _penasaran_ _sejak_ _setahun_ _belakangan_ _,_ _tetapi_ _belum_ _berani_ _untuk_ _Jonghyun_ _hadapi_ _,_ _pada_ _akhirnya_ _terjadi_ _._ _Melakukan_ _percobaan_ _untuk_ _menghadapinya_ _saja_ _Jonghyun_ _belum_ _berani_ _._

 _Siapa_ _tahu_ _orang-orang_ _tersebut_ _bisa_ _membawanya_ _ke_ _kematian_ _?_

 _Jonghyun_ _ingin_ _mati_ _._

 _Belum_ _selesai_ _Jonghyun_ _bertanya_ _mengapa_ _kematian_ _belum_ _juga_ _menjemput_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _ditarik_ _lagi_ _oleh_ _magnet_ _besar_ _tersebut_ _ke_ _suatu_ _masa_ _ketika_ _Jonghyun_ _masih_ _berusia_ _lebih_ _muda_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _terlihat_ _sedang_ _senang_ _,_ _hatinya_ _riang_ _._

 _Selama_ _beberapa_ _bulan_ _belakangan_ _,_ _teman_ _-_ _teman_ _di_ _sekolahnya_ _bercerita_ _tentang_ _kejutan_ _dan hadiah-hadiah dari orangtua yang_ _mereka_ _terima_ _di_ _hari_ _ulang_ _tahun_ _._ _Jonghyun_ _juga_ _ingat_ _Abeoji dan Eomoni serta Harabeoji dan Halmeoni memberikan_ _banyak_ _hadiah_ _ulang_ _tahun_ _untuk_ _Jongin_ _hyung_ _,_ _kakak_ _Jonghyun_ _._

 _Hari_ _ini_ _Jonghyun_ _ulang_ _tahun_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _keluar_ _dari_ _kamarnya_ _dan berlari_ _menuju_ _ruang_ _keluarga_ _._ _Jonghyun_ _ingat_ _, Abeoji dan Eomoni_ _meletakkan_ _hadiah_ _dan kue_ _ulang_ _tahun_ _untuk_ _Jongin_ _hyung_ _di_ _sana_ _._

 _Akan_ _tetapi_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _tidak_ _menemukan_ _apapun_ _hari itu_ _. Juga pada hari ulang_ _tahun_ _Jonghyun_ _di_ _tahun-tahun_ _setelahnya._

 _Ucapan_ _selamat_ _ulang_ _tahun_ _juga_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _Jonghyun_ _dapatkan_ _dari_ _orang-orang_ _di rumah._

 _Tepat_ _ketika_ _Jonghyun_ _berusia_ _sepuluh_ _tahun_ _,_ _ia_ _memutuskan_ _untuk_ _tidak_ _lagi_ _berharap_ _apapun_ _di_ _hari ulang_ _tahunnya_ _. Apalagi_ _saat_ _itu_ _Jonghyun_ _baru_ _memiliki_ _adik_ _, yang_ _lahir_ _tidak_ _lama setelah_ _Jongin_ _hyung_ _ulang_ _tahun_ _di_ _tahun_ _itu._ _Perhatian_ _hanya_ _ditujukan_ _kepada_ _mereka_ _,_ _bukan_ _kepada_ _Jonghyun_ _._

 _Satu-satunya_ _orang di rumah yang_ _ingat_ _dengan_ _ulang_ _tahun_ _Jonghyun_ _hanya_ _Bibi Yoon._

 _Bibi Yoon yang_ _mengasuh_ _Jonghyun_ _sejak kecil juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang_ _menangis_ _saat_ _Jonghyun_ _pergi_ _dari_ _rumah_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _mulai_ _belajar_ _untuk_ _tidak_ _mempedulikan_ _apakah_ _ada yang_ _ingat_ _ulang_ _tahunnya_ _atau_ _tidak_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _ditarik_ _lagi_ _oleh_ _magnet_ _besar_ _ke_ _masa di_ _mana_ _Jonghyun_ _mengenal_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _ingat_ _saat_ _itu_ _dia_ _sedang_ _bermain_ _di taman_ _belakang_ _rumah_ _dengan_ _ditemani_ _oleh_ _Bibi Yoon_ _saat_ _Jonghyun_ _mendengar_ _ada_ _tamu_ _Abeoji yang_ _datang_ _ke_ _rumah_ _dan_ _anak_ _dari_ _tamu_ _Abeoji_ _tersebut_ _menghampiri_ _Jonghyun_ _di_ _taman_ _belakang_ _._

 _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _._

 _Hyung yang sangat lucu_ _._

 _Youngmin_ _selalu_ _mengajak_ _Jonghyun_ _bercanda_ _._ _Jonghyun_ _selalu_ _dibuat_ _tertawa_ _olehnya_ _._

 _Bibi Yoon_ _harus_ _menghibur_ _dan menenangkan_ _Jonghyun_ _waktu_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _harus_ _pulang_ _. Jonghyun baru berhenti menangis waktu Youngmin_ _hyung_ _berkata_ _, "_ _Kamu_ _gak_ _usah_ _nangis_ _. Aku_ _kan_ _tinggal_ _di_ _depan_ _rumah_ _kamu_ _. Kita masih bisa sering ketemu. Pasti_ _hyung_ _bakal_ _sering_ _ajak kamu main."_

 _Dan_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _menepati_ _janjinya_ _._

 _Besoknya_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _berlari_ _ke_ _luar_ _dari_ _kamarnya_ _menuju_ _pintu_ _depan_ _rumah_ _saat_ _diberitahu_ _Bibi Yoon_ _kalau_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _datang_ _untuk_ _bermain_ _dengannya_ _._

 _"_ _Jonghyun-ah_ _..._ _Jangan_ _berlari_ _nanti_ _kalau_ _kamu_ _jatuh_ _gimana_ _?",_ _itu_ _sapaan_ _yang_ _Jonghyun_ _terima_ _waktu_ _dia_ _tiba-tiba_ _berlari_ _kencang_ _ke_ _arah_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _dan_ _memeluknya_ _._

 _Mereka_ _berdua_ _tertawa_ _sangat_ _bahagia_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _sangat_ _bahagia_ _._

 _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _selalu_ _menepati_ _janji_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _dan_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _bergantian_ _datang_ _ke_ _rumah_ _masing-masing_ _._ _Kadang_ _Jonghyun_ _yang main_ _ke_ _rumah_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _dengan_ _ditemani_ _oleh_ _Bibi Yoon,_ _tapi_ _lebih_ _sering_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _yang_ _datang_ _ke_ _rumah_ _Jonghyun_ _._

 _Sayangnya_ _kebahagiaan_ _tersebut_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _berlangsung_ _selamanya_ _seperti_ _keinginan_ _Jonghyun_ _._

 _Suatu_ _hari_ _,_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _datang_ _ke_ _rumah_ _bukan_ _untuk_ _mengajak_ _Jonghyun_ _bermain_ _._ _Melainkan_ _untuk_ _pamit_ _karena_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _harus_ _pindah_ _jauh_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _tidak_ _ingat_ _apa-apa_ _setelah dia_ _menangis_ _dan_ _melarang_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _pergi_ _._

_Dunia Jonghyun langsung terasa gelap._

_"_ _Youngmin_ _hyuuuung_ _!!!_ _Youngmin_ _hyuuuung_ _!!!"_

 _Jonghyun_ _memanggil_ _,_ _terus_ _memanggil_ _bahkan_ _di_ _dalam_ _tidurnya_ _,_ _tetapi_ _Youngmin_ _hyung_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _kembali_ _lagi_ _._

 _Jonghyun_ _sesak_ _nafas_ _..._

 _Gelap_ _..._

 _Gelap_ _._

... dan magnet besar menarik Jonghyun dengan sangat kencang kali ini.

Jonghyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Nafasnya tersengal dan keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuh.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang, mengambil gelas berisi air putih dari nakas di samping tempat tidur untuk membantunya menenangkan diri. Lalu, mengelap keringat di sekitar dahi dan lehernya dengan tisu yang juga diambil dari nakas.

Mimpi yang sama terus mengganggu tidur Jonghyun semenjak ia datang ke Seoul lima hari yang lalu.

Jonghyun teringat ucapan Taeyong saat dia memberitahu mengenai mimpi buruk ini pertama kali. Ucapan Taeyong selalu dimulai dengan pertanyaan, "Jonghyun-ah, apa kamu sudah siap?"

Terus terang, Jonghyun tidak pernah merasa yakin bahwa dirinya akan siap menghadapi _mereka_.

 _"Aku_ _yakin_ _kamu_ _tahu_ _jawabannya_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _-ah_ _._ _Lakukan_ _saat_ _kamu_ _siap_ _\--_ _bukan_ _hanya_ _siap_ _untuk_ _ke_ _sana_ _dan_ _bertemu_ _lagi_ _dengan_ _mereka_ _,_ _tapi_ _juga_ _siap_ _menghadapi_ _kemungkinan_ _kamu_ _ternyata_ _tidak_ _siap_ _._ _Apa_ _yang akan_ _kamu_ _lakukan_ _saat_ _itu_ _?_ _Apa_ _yang_ _ **harus**_ _kamu_ _lakukan_ _saat_ _itu_ _?"_

Jonghyun memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menarik semua fokus ke dirinya. Memikirkan apakah _final decision_ yang sudah dia anggap _final_ sejak secara intensif membahas keputusannya dengan Aron, Taeyong, dan Eomoni selama tiga hari belakangan benar-benar akan Jonghyun lakukan atau kembali ditunda.

Apakah dirinya siap?

 _"_ _Jangan_ _mengambil_ _keputusan_ _hanya_ _dari_ _emosi_ _sesaat_ _."_

Apakah hatinya siap?

 _"_ _Jangan_ _bergerak_ _hanya_ _karena_ _kamu_ _merasa_ _kamu_ _sudah_ _siap_ _,_ _melainkan_ _ketika_ _kamu_ _memang_ _sudah_ _siap_ _."_

Siap?

_"Pikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan kamu hadapi nanti."_

Apakah Jonghyun sudah siap?

_"Pikirkan konsekuensi apa saja yang akan kamu terima nanti."_

Sudah siapkah?

Jonghyun mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya.

 _Inhale_.

 _Exhale_.

Kemudian Jonghyun membuka kedua matanya, mengambil _handphone_ , dan menghubungi Paman Yunho.

_Paman_ _Yunho_ _,_ _aku_ _sudah_ _siap_ _. Hari_ _ini_ _aku_ _akan_ _ke_ _Rumah_ _Sakit_ _._

_***_

  
Jonghyun sudah di Rumah Sakit, bersama dengan Paman Yunho.

Waktu seperti berjalan lambat. Rasanya sudah lama Jonghyun berjalan, tetapi belum juga sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud.

Jonghyun gugup, ia berharap keputusannya tepat.

Ia ingin berdamai dengan masa lalu, seperti yang ditawarkan oleh takdir.

Jonghyun berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Paman Yunho dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Segera saja Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Saat itulah baru Jonghyun memperhatikan dia ada di depan sebuah ruangan, yang menghadap ke arah taman dan di taman tersebut ada gazebo.

Gazebo yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang Jonghyun sangat kenal, yang juga sedang menatap ke arah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun melihat mereka satu per satu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dirinya.

Jongin hyung, kakaknya.

Juga Jennie, adiknya, jika boneka yang sedang dia peluk memang menunjukkan kepemilikan.

Minki, sahabatnya. Dulu. Sekarang lebih tepat disebut sebagai mantan sahabat.

Minho hyung, kakak Minki. Serta, Yena, adiknya Minki yang berjalan dengan memeluk pundak Jennie.

Dongho hyung, sahabat Jongin hyung. Tidak luput dari perhatian Jonghyun yang melihatnya memegang tangan Minki.

Serta Minhyun hyung. Juga sahabat Jongin hyung.

Hwang Minhyun.

Tiba-tiba Jonghyun merasakan sakit di dada.

Jonghyun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Paman Yunho, sebaiknya aku segera masuk dan menemui Halmeoni."

***

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya. 
> 
> Ini chapter terpanjang so far. 
> 
> Aku menulis dan mengedit chapter ini sambil sesenggukan. Heran sendiri karena aku biasanya gak menangis kalau lagi membuat cerita 😂
> 
> Memang bagiku sendiri, menulis chapter ini cukup membuatku emotionally drained. Hidup sebagai Jonghyun sangat berat, begitu juga hidup sebagai orang yang dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. 
> 
> Next chapter masih akan Jonghyun-centric. Di chapter setelah itu baru aku akan ambil POV dari salah satu orang dari masa lalu Jonghyun.


	5. The Expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun memiliki ekspektasi, begitu juga orang-orang dari masa lalunya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Expectations were like fine pottery. The harder you held them, the more likely they were to crack.”  
> ― Brandon Sanderson

_"_ _Sudah_ _lama_ _kondisi_ _samonim_ _menurun_ _._ _Faktor_ _usia_ _juga._ _Selama_ _ini_ _samonim_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _mengatakan_ _apapun_ _kepada_ _kami,_ _bahkan_ _tidak_ _mengatakan_ _apapun_ _kepada_ _Kim_ _Hoejangnim_ _._ _Paman_ _baru_ _diberitahu_ _oleh_ _Kim_ _Sajangnim_ _bulan_ _lalu_ _,_ _saat_ _kondisi_ _samonim_ _sudah_ _semakin_ _memburuk_ _."_

Aku menatap langit Seoul pagi ini dari kamar hotel, sambil mengingat informasi apa saja yang diberikan Paman Yunho. Hatiku sebenarnya menolak untuk mengingat dan peduli. Tetapi otakku bersikeras untuk memikirkan semuanya.

Ucapan Aron hyung juga terus berputar di benakku.

 _"_ _Kamu_ _ingat_ _dengan_ _penjelasan_ _terapismu_ _? Ada_ _masalah_ _yang_ _terpendam_ _lama di_ _lubang_ _terdalam_ _yang ada di alam_ _sadar_ _kamu_ _. Alam_ _bawah_ _sadar_ _kamu_ _yang_ _membawanya_ _ke_ _sana_ _untuk_ _melindungi_ _kamu_ _dari rasa_ _sakit_ _. Dia akan_ _muncul_ _hanya_ _ketika_ _ada trigger yang_ _memancingnya_ _untuk_ _kembali_ _,_ _seperti_ _ketika_ _beberapa_ _tahun_ _lalu_ _kamu_ _relapse dan_ _harus_ _menjalani_ _terapi_ _lagi_ _._ _Masalah_ _itulah_ _yang_ _membuat_ _kamu_ _masih_ _dihantui_ _oleh_ _trauma masa_ _lalu_ _, Jong-ah._ _Kalau_ _kamu_ _sudah_ _anggap_ _masalah_ _tersebut_ _selesai_ _,_ _kamu_ _gak akan_ _pernah_ _mengalami_ _lagi_ _yang_ _namanya_ _rasa_ _takut_ _saat_ _harus_ _menghadapi_ _masa lalu_ _maupun_ _orang-orang_ _dari_ _masa lalu_ _kamu_ _."_

Aku masih sibuk mencerna semua pernyataan Aron hyung saat mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Untuk kembali berhadapan dengan _mereka_.

 _"Ada yang_ _masih_ _mengikat_ _kamu_ _di sana. Kita_ _pernah_ _membahas_ _soal_ _ini_ _kan_ _,_ _waktu_ _kita_ _baru_ _awal_ _-_ _awal_ _bertemu_ _di London?_ _Entah_ _kenangan_ _kamu_ _,_ _entah_ _orang-orang_ _yang_ _pernah_ _kamu_ _anggap_ _bagian_ _terpenting_ _dalam_ _hidup_ _kamu_ _._ _Atau_ _ada_ _hal_ _lain yang_ _kamu_ _gak_ _pernah_ _ceritakan_ _ke_ _siapapun_ _di_ _sini_ _, hanya_ _kamu_ _sendiri_ _yang_ _tahu_ _jawabannya_ _. Aku_ _pikir_ _apapun_ _hal yang_ _hanya_ _kamu_ _sendiri_ _yang_ _tahu_ _jawabannya_ _itulah_ _yang_ _menjadi_ _akar_ _kenapa_ _sampai_ _sekarang_ _kamu_ _masih_ _merasa_ _kesulitan_ _untuk_ _bisa_ _membuka_ _diri_ _kamu_ _terhadap_ _hal_ _baru_ _,_ _bahkan_ _untuk_ _menjalin_ _hubungan_ _pertemanan_ _yang_ _baru_ _... Iya,_ _kan_ _?"_

Aron hyung benar. Dia selalu benar.

Dulu... Aku selalu merasa _deja_ _vu_ setiap harus menjalani sesi terapi karena apa yang pernah diucapkan oleh Aron hyung kepadaku merupakan apa yang juga diucapkan oleh terapisku. Sampai aku pernah asal menuduh Aron hyung bekerjasama dengan terapisku dan Aron hyung biasanya hanya menanggapi tuduhanku dengan tertawa atau mengusap kepalaku.

Tuduhanku terlalu _absurd_ , aku akui itu.

Siapapun yang mengetahui masalahku, juga penyebab kepindahanku ke London, akan menyatakan hal yang sama.

Bukan hanya Aron hyung dan terapisku, serta Taeyong dan Eomoni. Begitu juga Kepala Sekolah dan Kepala Asramaku dulu.

Bahkan, saat aku benar-benar diputus kontak oleh keluargaku dan aku melarikan diri ke sebuah panti asuhan, Kepala Panti baik hati yang membiarkan aku tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama persis kepadaku di sela-sela aku membantunya mengurus panti.

Omong-omong soal panti asuhan... Di sanalah aku bertemu Aron hyung untuk pertama kalinya di London. Saat itu Aron hyung datang ke panti untuk menjadi _volunteer_ , hal yang biasa dia lakukan setiap tiga bulan sekali, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Sejak pertemuanku dengan Aron hyung di panti, Aron hyung rutin mendekatiku untuk mengajakku mengobrol tentang apa saja. Setahun kemudian, saat Aron hyung mengajak Taeyong hyung yang baru kembali lagi ke London setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Standford, dan aku juga mulai terlihat rileks di sekitar Aron hyung, baru Aron hyung mengatakan alasannya yang rutin mendekatiku saat itu.

Aron hyung menilai aku terlalu _closed-off_. Terlihat jelas aku _emotionally detached_ , meskipun secara kasat mata aku menerima keberadaannya bahkan juga mau menerima kehadiran Taeyong hyung. _Well_... Saat itu aku bisa menerima Taeyong hyung karena Aron hyung berkata kalau aku bisa menerima dan percaya dengan Taeyong hyung, seperti aku yang menerima dan percaya kepada Aron hyung.

Aku sangat berterima kasih atas usaha yang dilakukan Aron hyung saat itu, juga Taeyong hyung. Mereka sangat sabar menghadapi diriku yang jelas hanya membawa kesulitan bagi mereka. Berkat mereka berdua, aku bisa lebih mudah menerima kehadiran Eomoni saat Taeyong hyung suatu hari juga membawa beliau datang ke panti.

_The rest is history..._

Mereka menjadi bagian terpenting untuk hidupku sekarang.

 _"Aku gak akan_ _paksa_ _kamu_ _untuk_ _bercerita_ _ke_ _aku_ _segalanya_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _-ah_ _. Aku_ _bisa_ _bertahan_ _menemani_ _kamu_ _selama_ _8_ _tahun_ _tanpa_ _kamu_ _menceritakan_ _semuanya_ _and I'm okay with that._ _Seperti_ _yang aku juga_ _selalu_ _sampaikan_ _ke_ _kamu_ _, aku_ _hanya_ _ingin_ _kamu_ _membuka_ _diri_ _terhadap_ _diri_ _kamu_ _sendiri_ _._ _Dengan_ _begitu_ _,_ _baru_ _kamu_ _akan_ _bisa_ _menerima_ _kehadiran_ _orang lain di_ _dalam_ _hidup_ _kamu_ _wholeheartedly,_ _seperti_ _dulu_ _saat_ _kamu_ _masih_ _di Seoul._ _Tanpa_ _kamu_ _harus_ _merasa_ _ragu_ _apakah_ _kamu_ _bisa_ _dan_ _siap_ _menerima_ _orang lain, orang_ _baru_ _, di_ _dalam_ _hidup_ _kamu_ _."_

 _"_ _A-aku_ _..._ _K-kita_ _..._ _Hyung_ _..._ _Maksudku_ _,_ _kita_ _? Kita..."_

 _"Aku_ _bukan_ _hanya_ _berbicara_ _tentang_ _kita_ _. I love you, I care of you. I'm fully aware of what kind of relationship escalating between us in these two years dan_ _aku_ _masih_ _gak akan_ _memaksa_ _kamu_ _untuk_ _memberikan_ _label for whatever it is, unless you say it yourself, unless you're ready. I'm content with whatever we have now. I know you care of me too and that's enough._ _Bisa_ _tahu_ _kamu_ _tahan_ _menghadapi_ _aku yang_ _kadang_ _cranky,_ _atau_ _menghadapi_ _lawakan_ _aku_ _yang gak_ _lucu_ _,_ _itu_ _cukup_ _buat_ _aku_ _saat_ _ini_ _. I will wait, you know, if you ask me to. Aku_ _yakin_ _Taeyong_ _dan_ _Eomonim_ _juga_ _mengerti_ _kalau_ _kamu_ _pun genuinely love and care of them. But we're also fully aware that you have struggles in approaching people first,_ _kecuali_ _untuk_ _urusan_ _pekerjaan_ _atau_ _bisnis_ _, yang_ _kamu_ _gak_ _perlu_ _harus_ _jalin_ _hubungan_ _lebih_ _mendalam_ , _and that's what we hope for you to solve. For your own benefit..."_

 _"But I don't know how,_ _hyung_ _..."_

 _"I believe you know how to do it._ _Kamu_ _hanya_ _belum_ _berani_ _untuk_ _memulainya_ _._ _Jonghyun_ _-ah_ _... Aku_ _percaya_ _bahwa_ _kedatangan_ _Paman_ _Yunho_ _ke_ _London_ _merupakan_ _jawabannya_ _..._ _Sekarang_ _ini_ _sepertinya_ _takdir_ _sedang_ _menawarkan_ _pilihan_ _untuk_ _kamu_ _berdamai_ _dengan_ _masa lalu_ _."_

_"Will you come with me then?"_

_"It's your own battle._ _Kamu_ _harus_ _menghadapinya_ _sendiri_ _. But, I will come to you when you need me."_

_... and here I am._

Di Seoul.

Aku kembali menyesap kopi dari salah satu menu sarapan yang aku pesan lewat _room service_ setelah mengirimkan pesan ke Paman Yunho bahwa aku siap ke Rumah Sakit hari ini.

 _"_ _Paman_ _sudah_ _mengabarkan_ _Kim_ _Sajangnim_ _kalau_ _kamu_ _akan_ _ke_ _Rumah_ _Sakit_ _hari_ _ini_ _._ _Tapi_ _,_ _Jonghyun_ _-ah_ _,_ _apa_ _kamu_ _sudah_ _benar_ _-_ _benar_ _merasa_ _siap_ _?"_

Entahlah.

Aku juga belum sepenuhnya tahu mengapa aku memutuskan untuk datang lagi ke kota ini di saat aku sudah menemukan kedamaian di London.

Hanya saja... Semakin aku menunda, semakin aku merasa sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah merasa siap. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku pilih hari ini untuk ke Rumah Sakit, dibanding menunda lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah lelah diganggu oleh mimpi yang sama berhari-hari.

Mungkin benar, aku ke sini demi berdamai dengan masa lalu. Semakin cepat aku bertemu _mereka_ , semakin cepat urusan ini selesai.

Semoga.

Aku berharap tidak ada hal yang akan menghalangiku kembali ke London secepatnya.

Aku sudah mandi dan sekarang hanya menikmati menu _brunch_ sambil mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Aron hyung, Taeyong hyung, dan Eomoni tanpa berharap mereka akan segera membalas. Bagaimanapun, London 9 jam lebih lambat dibanding Seoul. Mereka mungkin sudah tidur.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum Paman Yunho dan Sekretaris Han menjemputku di hotel. Aku memang meminta untuk dijemput agak menjelang siang. Aku perlu mempersiapkan diri, juga menenangkan pikiranku sebelum akhirnya bertemu _mereka_.

Orang-orang dari masa laluku.

Aku menatap layar _handphone_ yang berkedip, menandakan ada pesan baru.

Dari Paman Yunho.

 _Jonghyun_ _-ah..._ _Paman_ _dengar_ _keluarga_ _kamu_ _saat_ _ini_ _semua_ _ada di_ _Rumah_ _Sakit_ _dan_ _pa_ _man_ _pikir_ _kamu_ _harus_ _tahu_ _soal_ _ini_ _juga_ _untuk_ _mempersiapkan_ _diri_ _._ _Beritahu_ _paman_ _jika_ _ada yang_ _kamu_ _butuhkan_ _,_ _supaya_ _bisa_ _dibawakan_ _._ _Paman_ _dan_ _Sekretaris_ _Han akan_ _berangkat_ _ke_ _hotel_ _dalam_ _30 menit_ _._

Oke.

Aku menjawab pesan dari Paman Yunho sebelum memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk rileks senyaman mungkin.

_I expected this. But..._

_I expected they will be there._

_But..._

Aku berharap ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, bukan bermakna buruk atau apapun. Aku masih ingin kembali ke London, secepatnya.

Saat aku masih berpikir ada pertanda apa sehingga _mereka_ ada di Rumah Sakit semua saat ini, ada nada dering masuk dari _handphone_ -ku.

 _Kriing_ _~_

Aku segera menjawab telepon begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar, "Ya, Eomoni... Ada apa? Apa Eomoni terbangun karena kiriman pesan dariku? Ma'af, aku gak bermaksud. Aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau aku mengirim pesan ke Eomoni, juga Taeyong hyung dan Aron hyung, kalau aku akan ke Rumah Sakit hari ini. Aku pikir juga kalau kalian pasti sudah tidur, jadi mungkin gak akan terganggu kalau aku kirim pesan. Aku..."

Eomoni justru tertawa mendengar rentetan omonganku, "Jonghyun-ah, nak... Pelan-pelan..."

"Eomoniiii...", tanpa sadar aku merengek, "Aku serius. Aku gak mau Eomoni terbangun karena aku."

"Kamu gak ganggu, Jonghyun-ah. Eomma baru pulang, baru sampai rumah."

"BARU PULANG?! EOMONI INI JAM BERAPA?!", kali ini tanpa sadar aku meninggikan suaraku. Panik, kesal, dan perasaan bersalah langsung menghampiri diriku membayangkan Eomoni baru pulang dini hari begini.

"Pasti terlalu sibuk di kantor deh? Iya, kan? Eomoniiii... Kan ada Director Davies yang bisa handle untuk sehari-hari. Eomoni sebagai owner sudah tidak perlu ke gallery, apalagi sampai jam segini baru pulang..."

Anehnya, Eomoni justru semakin tertawa dengan keras mendengar ocehanku.

"Jonghyun-ah... Please... Eomma bukan baru pulang dari kantor kok... Eomma tadi habis dinner bersama Aron dan Taeyong, lalu keasikan mengobrol. Makanya baru bisa pulang dan Eomma lihat ada kiriman pesan dari kamu... Aron dan Taeyong pasti lagi berlomba untuk menelepon kamu juga sekarang, tapi kalah cepat dari Eomma... Yes! Eomma menang."

Kadang aku bingung dengan Eomoni yang bisa lebih _endearingly childish_ dibanding anak-anak.

Tapi, fokusku bukan ke situ. "Dinner gak bareng aku?!"

"Oho, Jonghyunie pasti lagi mengambek deh... Pasti mukanya lagi kecut, bibirnya dimonyong-monyongin... Kamu kangen kami ya? Gimana dong? Eomma sih memang ngangenin ya orangnya. Wajar kalau kamu kangen. Apa eomma langsung cari penerbangan tercepat untuk ke Seoul? Biar kangen kamu sembuh..."

Mendengarnya, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda beliau, "Pede banget, eomoni?"

Tapi yang aku dapatkan adalah balasan beliau yang balik menggodaku. Aku tidak akan pernah menang dari Eomoni dalam hal ini.

Dulu aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Taeyong hyung dan si tukang kepo, di balik omongan mereka yang bisa sangat pedas dan nyelekit, memiliki sifat tengil dan usil yang seringkali sangat _childish_ _,_ serta senang menggoda orang. Semakin aku mengenal keluarga mereka, semakin aku mengetahui kalau semuanya genetis.

Dari Eomoni.

Mereka keluarga yang akan mampu membuat kita merasa terhibur, meskipun hanya duduk berdua dengan salah satu dari mereka tanpa ada percakapan, karena mereka tetap bisa melucu dan membuat kita tertawa melihat _clumsiness_ dan kelakuan mereka yang tidak bisa diam.

"Jelas dong! Ada Jonghyunie yang lagi kangen eomma, jadi sebagai eomma yang baik maka eomma harus datang ke Seoul. Betul? Tapi besok ada pertemuan dengan higher-ups di gallery untuk membahas pergantian Director baru yang akan menggantikan Davies mulai bulan depan. Ah, tapi kamu gak ada di London. Jadi, lebih baik eomma ke Seoul saja kan? Kandidat utama yang eomma ajukan untuk menjadi Director terbaru The East Modern and Contemporary Art Gallery sedang ada di Seoul. Mending eomma ke Seoul untuk merayu kamu lagi supaya mau menerima tawaran menjadi Director..."

Waduh, pembahasan soal posisi sebagai Director lagi yang disebut Eomoni.

"Aku tutup ya teleponnya!", ancamku kosong.

"Hahaha... Eomma bercanda, sayang... Eomma sudah terima keputusan kamu yang menolak posisi Director. Tapi, Eomma serius terkait tawaran tersebut dan sedikit menyayangkan sebenarnya karena kamu menolak. Bahkan, higher-ups juga beberapa masih menginginkan kamu untuk menerima posisi Director terbaru. Yeoksi, Kim Jonghyun! As expected kinerja seorang Kim Jonghyun tidak akan mengecewakan. Orang-orang menaruh kepercayaan besar ke kamu."

Miris.

Itulah yang aku tiba-tiba aku rasakan saat mendengar ucapan Eomoni barusan.

Berada di Seoul membuatku sangat merasakan betapa miris kondisiku ini.

Keluarga kandungku ada di Seoul, tetapi orang-orang yang aku anggap keluarga ada di London.

Keluarga kandung yang selalu mengganggapku rendah, tidak akan pernah menunjukkan minat terhadap diriku seberapa kuat aku mencoba untuk mencapai standar mereka, sudah membuangku. Sementara di London, aku bertemu orang-orang yang selalu mengapresiasi seberapa kecil pun usaha yang aku keluarkan untuk mereka, dan mereka menjadikan diriku sebagai bagian dari mereka tanpa terkecuali.

"Eomoni, keluargaku gak akan membuang aku kalau aku memang sebagus itu..."

"Now we're talking... Jonghyun-ah, it's their lost. Not yours. Eomma harap saat ini kamu jangan dikuasai oleh pikiran atau perasaan negatif. Datanglah ke Rumah Sakit dengan pikiran yang bersih dan netral, sehingga kamu bisa menerima apapun yang nanti akan kamu hadapi di sana dengan tenang. Hmm?"

Aku berusaha mengikuti anjuran Eomoni, memfokuskan pikiran ke hal lain dan bukan ke masa lalu.

"Aku usahakan..."

"Tadi Yunho juga sudah mengabari kalau mereka akan sampai di hotel kamu di jam 11 waktu Seoul. Masih ada waktu 30 menit. Kamu sudah mandi? Sudah makan?"

Dan aku menjawab singkat, "Sudah."

"Good. Sekarang kamu fokus menenangkan diri ya. Eomma juga harus mandi dan istirahat. Kamu tetap kirim update nanti, oke?"

"Ya, Eomoni..."

"Walaupun Eomma yakin Aron dan Taeyong saat ini lagi sibuk kirim pesan ke kamu juga sih... Malah tadi si tukang kepo juga memborbardir Aron dan Taeyong dengan kiriman pesannya. Biar Eomma omeli dia untuk gak ganggu kamu dulu. Masa tadi dia bilang dia akan ke Rumah Sakit juga untuk menemani kamu... Oh My God! Eomma gak bisa bayangkan kericuhan macam apa yang akan dia lakukan di sana nanti mengingat anak itu sangat protektif ke kamu. Taeyong saja sering bilang ke Eomma, sebenarnya yang adiknya dia itu Taeyong atau kamu hahahaha... Ya, ampun! Eomma jadi meracau! Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, eomma yakin kamu akan bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Eomma yakin sekali tentang hal itu..."

Ah... ini dia.

Aku sangat merindukan Eomoni. Celotehan riang Eomoni yang membuatku akan dipastikan didera rindu terhadap sosok terkasih ini jika kami sedang tidak bisa bertemu dan bertatap muka langsung seperti sekarang.

Eomoni.

Sosok penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Airmataku mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Aku merindukan kehadiran Eomoni melebihi apapun saat ini.

"Jonghyun-ah..."

"Ya, Eomoni...". Dengan cepat aku hapus sisa airmata yang masih mengalir. Susah payah aku tahan supaya Eomoni tidak menyadari tangisanku.

"Kami di sini sangat menyayangi kamu. Selalu ingat akan hal ini... Si tukang kepo itu perlu kita masukkan juga gak, ya? Dia bagian dari Seoul group sih, bukan London group seperti kita. Jadi, mending gak usah kita masukkan. Gimana? Tapi kamu jangan bilang-bilang dia..."

Kali ini giliranku yang tertawa kencang, "Hyung pasti akan kumat tantrumnya kalau mendengar ucapan eomoni barusan..."

"Itulah mengapa kamu gak boleh bilang-bilang ke dia... Oke?"

"Iya, Eomoni..."

"Eomma akan hubungi kamu lagi nanti. Kamu bersiap dan tenangkan diri sebelum jemputan datang."

Kemudian aku dengar suara Eomoni melembut, "You can do it, Jonghyun-ah. Believe in yourself."

"I will try...", ucapku menahan airmata.

Aku melihat jam di dinding sekali lagi, sudah 10 menit sebelum jemputanku datang. Saat itu, hal yang terngiang di ingatanku adalah ucapan Eomoni di awal beliau mengetahui kondisiku yang sebatang kara di London serta tanpa _support_ dari orangtua.

_"_ _Mulai_ _hari_ _ini_ _,_ _kamu_ _anak_ _Eomma_ _juga._ _Jangan_ _pernah_ _kamu_ _berpikir_ _lagi_ _kalau_ _kamu_ _tidak_ _punya_ _keluarga_ _._ _Kamu_ _punya e_ _omma_ _. Kita_ _keluarga_ _._ "

Ajaibnya, ingatan tersebut bisa membantuku merasakan ketenangan yang aku butuhkan.

***

Aku terdiam selama di perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit. Paman Yunho sepertinya menyadari juga kalau diriku membutuhkan _privacy_ dan tidak sekalipun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiranku.

Aku hargai usahanya.

Karena aku benar-benar tidak memiliki gairah untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun.

Aron hyung dan Taeyong hyung terus mengirimkan aku pesan untuk menguatkan, tetapi belum satupun yang aku balas.

Nanti.

Aku akan membalas pesan mereka nanti.

Bahkan saat Paman Yunho dan Sekretaris Han mengarahkanku di Rumah Sakit, menuju ruang di mana Halmeoni menjalani perawatan, aku juga hanya diam mengikuti langkah kaki mereka dengan tetap membaca pesan-pesan dari Aron hyung dan Taeyong hyung; berharap dengan membaca penguatan dari mereka akan mengalihkan pikiranku dari rasa gugup.

Tidak. Sepertinya ini bukan rasa gugup karena aku takut. Melainkan karena ada hal lain yang muncul.

Ekspektasi?

Aku tidak tahu ekspektasi seperti apa yang harus aku bangun saat ini.

Apakah _mereka_ akan memperlakukan aku dengan dingin, seperti yang selalu mereka berikan kepadaku dulu?

"Kita sudah sampai." ucapan Paman Yunho membuatku menghentikan langkah dan memperhatikan sekitarku.

Di saat itulah aku melihat kehadiran sebagian dari _mereka_ dan tatapan mereka ke arahku -- saat aku sadari mereka juga sedang berjalan ke arahku -- membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Itu bukan tatapan yang biasa mereka berikan kepada diriku dulu. 

Ada tatapan salah satu dari mereka yang paling membuatku merasa tidak nyaman karena itulah tatapan yang sering aku berikan kepadanya dulu.

Tatapan mendamba.

Ada nyeri di hatiku.

Perasaanku semakin tidak nyaman.

"Paman Yunho, sebaiknya aku segera masuk ke dalam dan menemui Halmeoni."

***

**What Do We Expect of Others?**

_Awkward._

Hanya keheningan dan suara mesin yang menemaniku di ruangan ini sejak tadi.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam aku berada di ruangan ini tanpa melakukan apapun.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat kondisi Halmeoni, aku disambut oleh pemandangan Halmeoni yang terbujur diam di atas ranjang. Satu-satunya yang menunjukkan Halmeoni masih hidup adalah suara mesin-mesin penunjang hidup yang diletakkan di samping ranjang.

Tadi ada Harabeoji, Abeoji, dan Eomoni yang juga ada di ruangan ini. Mereka sekarang sedang ke luar, ingin memberikan _privacy_ kepadaku untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Halmeoni.

Itulah masalahnya.

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak memiliki ingatan yang cukup signifikan untuk menunjukkan bahwa pernah ada interaksi antara aku dan Halmeoni, lebih jauh lagi obrolan. Apapun itu.

Apa yang aku ingat adalah sosok yang selalu menatapku dari jauh dengan dingin dan tanpa suara. Tidak pernah ada panggilan penuh kasih sayang, tidak pernah ada tawaran untuk berbincang, juga tidak pernah ada ajakan makan atau bermain bersama, seperti yang selalu ditujukannya ke Jongin hyung dan terutama Jennie.

Jadi...

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini?

Tadi ada keberadaan Paman Yunho yang terlihat jelas berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana kaku antara aku, Eomoni, Abeoji, dan Harabeoji. 

Sekarang hanya ada aku di sini, serta Halmeoni.

... dan suara mesin.

Aku teringat dengan salah satu percakapanku dengan Eomoni di telepon pagi tadi.

_"_ _Jonghyun-ah_ _,_ _apa_ _kamu_ _masih_ _menyimpan_ _marah_ _atau_ _dendam_ _ke_ _keluarga_ _kamu_ _?"_

 _"Aku_ _tidak_ _yakin_ _,_ _Eomoni_ _..."_

 _"Coba_ _kamu_ _pejamkan_ _mata dan bayangkan keluarga_ _kamu_ _di Seoul,_ _apa_ _yang_ _muncul_ _pertama kali di_ _pikiran_ _kamu_ _?_ _Itulah_ _yang_ _kamu_ _rasakan_ _tentang_ _mereka_ _sekarang_ _."_

Aku tidak tahu.

 _Blank_.

Dan sedikit nyeri di hati.

Itulah yang tadi muncul.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang pernah disampaikan Eomoni, Aron hyung, Taeyong hyung, Kepala Sekolah, Kepala Asrama, Kepala Panti, juga terapisku dulu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

_"Coba_ _untuk_ _berpikir_ _lebih_ _sederhana_ _,_ _Jonghyun-ah_ _._ _Sampaikan_ _apa_ _yang_ _memang_ _kamu_ _rasakan_ _._ _Tidak_ _perlu_ _berusaha_ _menutupi_ _apapun_ _itu_ _._ _Kalau_ _kamu_ _marah_ _,_ _sampaikan_ _kamu_ _marah_ _._ _Kalau_ _kamu_ _sedih_ _,_ _katakan_ _ke_ _mereka_ _kalau_ _kamu_ _sedih_ _._ _Kalau_ _kamu_ _merasa_ _blank,_ _tidak_ _yakin_ _dengan_ _apa_ _yang_ _kamu_ _rasakan_ _,_ _ucapkan_ _itu_ _apa_ _adanya_ _."_

Itu dia.

Aku menarik napas panjang.

***

Jongin sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang tempat Halmeoni menjalani perawatan intensif. Harabeoji dan kedua orangtuanya, juga Pengacara Jung dan Sekretaris Han sudah keluar dari sana sejak satu jam yang lalu. 

Tapi demi melihat wajah cantik Eomoni yang sudah dipenuhi aliran airmata, Jongin tidak berani untuk bertanya langsung.

"Oppa... Jonghyun oppa membenci kita ya?", pertanyaan Jennie mengagetkan Jongin.

Jongin pun menatap ke arah adik bungsunya tersebut, dan mengusap pundaknya; pundak yang masih bergetar karena tangisan. "Gak... Oppa yakin Jonghyun gak membenci kita, apalagi kamu..."

Jongin tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa Jonghyun oppa cuek ke kita?", Jennie kembali bertanya sambil memeluk bonekanya dengan semakin erat.

"Mungkin karena prioritasnya adalah melihat kondisi Halmeoni?"

Semoga itu benar. Semoga kali ini jawaban Jongin cukup meyakinkan untuk menenangkan Jennie, juga menenangkan dirinya.

Jonghyun bukan tipe pembenci, apalagi pendendam kan?

Iya..., kan?

Jennie menangis saat melihat Jonghyun tidak menunggu mereka untuk menghampirinya, melainkan memilih langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Halmeoni. Jujur, Jongin juga merasa kaget atas sikap Jonghyun tersebut.

Tadinya Jongin membayangkan kalau Jonghyun akan menunggu mereka, mungkin akan menyapa juga. Apalagi Jongin yakin sekali kalau Jonghyun melihat mereka semua sedang berjalan ke arahnya tadi.

Meskipun jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Jongin juga yakin kalau dia tidak salah lihat waktu menyadari raut wajah Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _blank_ , namun juga _cold_ , saat Jonghyun mengalihkan wajahnya dan berbicara dengan Paman Yunho -- sebelum kemudian masuk ke ruangan Halmeoni.

Semenjak Jonghyun tiba di Rumah Sakit, semua orang memiliki raut wajah yang sama. Wajah yang diselimuti kecemasan, juga harapan. Mereka semua menginginkan satu hal; _forgiveness_.

Apakah ekspektasi mereka yang terlalu tinggi?

Bagaimanapun, ekspektasi mereka dilihat dari sudut pandang mereka, bukan sebagai Jonghyun.

Tidak.

Ini ekspektasi Jongin, yang menginginkan ma'af dari Jonghyun.

Sayangnya, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak memasukkan probabilitas Jonghyun yang sekarang, yang sudah meninggalkan Seoul selama 10 tahun. 

Jika wajah _blank yet cold_ Jonghyun tadi merupakan pertanda, jelas 10 tahun sudah mengubah Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun yang diingatnya dulu adalah Jonghyun yang memiliki wajah _innocent_ dan _cute_ , seperti Jennie dalam 17 tahun hidupnya. Wajah yang dulu sangat tidak Jongin sukai, karena membuatnya terkadang merasa kesulitan untuk bisa tetap berpihak pada Eomoni dan meniadakan Jonghyun dari hidupnya.

Prioritas utama Jongin selalu Eomoni.

Selalu.

Prioritas.

Seseorang pernah mengkritisi prioritas Jongin. Dulu Jongin mengabaikan kritik tersebut. Namun, semakin ke sini semakin Jongin menyadari kesalahannya ada di mana.

_"_ _Kamu_ _tahu_ _kenapa_ _aku_ _gak_ _pernah_ _mau_ _kasih_ _kamu_ _kesempatan_ _? Karena_ _aku_ _tahu_ _prioritas_ _kamu_ _siapa_ _dan selamanya_ _kamu_ _gak_ _pernah_ _berhasil_ _membuat_ _skala_ _prioritas_ _dengan benar. Aku gak_ _berharap_ _memiliki_ _pasangan_ _yang_ _bahkan_ _gak_ _bisa_ _mengambil_ _keputusan_ _berdasarkan_ _logika_ _dan hati_ _nuraninya_ _sendiri_ _."_

Jongin ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Jongin ingin memperbaiki keluarganya.

Jongin pun meninggalkan gazebo dan berjalan ke arah keluarganya, yang duduk di deretan kursi teras di depan ruangan Halmeoni. Di saat seperti ini Jongin merasa bersyukur karena Rumah Sakit ini memungkinkan setiap ruang VVIP untuk memiliki taman dan gazebo tersendiri, paling tidak itu cukup untuk menampung mereka semua.

Jongin merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dia harus bertanya sesuatu. 

Jongin lalu memberanikan diri. 

"Pengacara Jung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", Jongin pun bertanya kepada Yunho, setengah berbisik.

Yunho menjawabnya dengan berbisik pula, "Kim Hoejangnim tadi menginstruksikan supaya membiarkan Tuan Muda Jonghyun berdua saja bersama dengan samonim di dalam."

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di dalam? Eomoni menangis."

"Saya kurang paham mengenai hal itu."

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia memang harus bertanya ke Eomoni langsung.

Dihampirinya Eomoni yang masih duduk dan menangis sambil memeluk Abeoji.

"Eomoni... Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?", Jongin berjongkok di depan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jongin-ah. Eomma hanya merasa sedih melihat tatapan Jonghyun ke kami semua tadi. Tapi ini semua salah eomma, kan? Eomma yang bikin Jonghyun jadi seperti itu. Semua salah eomma..."

Jadi, bukan hanya Jongin yang merasakan hal sama.

Jongin kemudian memegang salah satu tangan Eomoni dan menggenggamnya erat, "Mungkin, Jonghyun masih butuh waktu. Eomoni tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu ya..."

Kali ini, Jongin melihat Abeoji yang menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya. "Jongin benar, yeobo... Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Jonghyun juga baru sampai, kita masih punya waktu untuk berbicara dengan dia nanti."

"Aku hanya merasa sedih, juga sedikit kecewa kalau aku boleh jujur. Sisi egoisku membayangkan akan ada reuni yang lebih hangat... Aku tidak lupa kalau dulu aku selalu menolak kehadirannya, selalu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya. Tapi Jonghyun yang dulu gak pernah terasa begitu berjarak dan asing seperti sekarang. Ini semua salahku. Iya, kan? Semua adalah kesalahanku dan aku sedang menuai karmaku. Benar kan, yeobo?"

Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan tersebut.

Ah.

Semua orang memiliki ekspektasi yang sama.

Atau lebih ke fantasi?

Selama ini mereka membangun fantasi seperti dongeng-dongeng dengan spesialisasi kehidupan yang _happily ever after_. Kepergian Jonghyun dan penyesalan mereka membuat mereka mengkonstruksi _what ifs_. Penuh dengan harapan positif, namun juga khayalan tanpa batas.

Mereka melupakan banyak variabel X, yang bermuara pada bagaimana Jonghyun menghadapi kepergiannya.

Apa yang Jonghyun rasakan?

Apa yang Jonghyun pikirkan?

Apa yang Jonghyun alami dalam 10 tahun ini?

Apa yang Jonghyun jalani semenjak dia pergi dari Seoul?

... dan lainnya.

Dipandanginya lagi satu per satu wajah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Keluarganya.  
Harabeoji.  
Abeoji.  
Eomoni.  
Jennie.

Orang-orang yang ada di gazebo...

Teman-temannya.  
Dongho.  
Minhyun.

Juga keluarga Choi.  
Minho.  
Minki.  
Yena.

Hari ini mereka semua sedang mengalami _reality check_.

10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Di saat mereka _stuck_ di masa lalu, mungkin Jonghyun sudah sepenuhnya _move on_.

Jonghyun jelas kembali ke Seoul bukan atas kemauannya sendiri.

Jongin melihat ke arah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat paling berbeda, sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang sudah mengantisipasi reaksi Jonghyun terhadap pertemuan mereka kembali.

Pengacara Jung.

... yang saat ini menatapnya penuh arti, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa PR mereka masih terlalu banyak untuk berharap Jonghyun kembali ke Seoul demi mereka.

Jonghyun memang kembali ke Seoul atas permintaan Keluarga Kim, atas permintaan terakhir Halmeoni sebelum koma. Namun, Jonghyun melakukannya bukan untuk mereka.

Jongin menahan tawanya, ia ingin sekali menertawakan betapa naif pemikiran mereka mengenai kasus Jonghyun. Betapa egoisnya mereka selama ini.

Bahkan, di saat mereka mengaku sudah menyesali perbuatan mereka terhadap Jonghyun pun mereka tetap lupa untuk melihat segala sesuatunya dari sudut pandang Jonghyun.

Jongin kembali merasa ditampar oleh kritik yang pernah disampaikan untuknya, dari orang yang sama; orang yang tidak pernah ragu untuk melontarkan kritik tajam, pedas, dan _on_ _point_ terhadap dirinya.

_"Appa selalu memintaku untuk bersikap baik ke kalian, bagaimanapun Kim Sajangnim adalah penyelamat appa yang juga berarti penyelamat hidupku. Terus terang, itu hal yang sulit untuk aku lakukan. Aku muak dengan keluarga kalian yang egois, juga sangat hipokrit. Itu yang membuat aku malas untuk dekat dengan kamu, keluarga kamu, juga teman-teman kamu. Kalian selalu berbuat baik kepada orang lain. Orang lain -- mereka semua menganggap keluarga kamu ideal, keluarga kaya yang tetap mau bersikap baik terhadap orang lain. Tapi aku sudah lihat bagaimana kalian bersikap ke Jonghyun, yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga kandung kalian sendiri. Bagiku, kalian faker. Gak lebih dari orang-orang yang berkumpul dan akting sebagai orang baik. Sebenar-benarnya diri kalian adalah apa yang kalian tunjukkan di depan Jonghyun. Kalian mungkin merasa sudah melakukannya dengan subtle, hanya saja di mataku kalian melakukannya dengan sangat blatant. Dan kamu adalah yang terburuk dari semuanya! Kamu membawa teman-teman kamu untuk bersikap yang sama terhadap adik kamu sendiri!"_

Benar yang Eomoni bilang. Ini adalah karma.

 _"_ _Kamu_ _tahu_ _? Aku_ _bahkan_ _takut_ _untuk_ _mendekati_ _Jonghyun_ _._ _Pertama_ _,_ _aku_ _merasa_ _malu_ _karena aku_ _tahu_ _aku gak punya_ _kekuatan_ _untuk_ _bisa_ _membantunya_ _menghadapi_ _kalian._ _Kedua_ _,_ _aku_ _takut_ _kalau_ _aku_ _justru_ _akan_ _memberikan_ _energi_ _negatif_ _terhadap_ _dirinya_ _. Aku_ _takut_ _keberadaan_ _aku_ _,_ _dan_ _perasaan_ _muak_ _aku_ _ke_ _kamu_ _dan_ _keluarga_ _kamu_ _, akan_ _terpancarkan_ _dan_ _justru_ _merusak_ _Jonghyun_ _lebih_ _dalam_ _lagi_ _._ _Jonghyun_ _terlalu_ _murni_ _, dia_ _terlalu_ _innocent_ _dan selfless_ _untuk_ _menjadi_ _bagian_ _dari_ _Keluarga_ _Kim."_

Ini bukan hanya karma untuk Eomoni, melainkan juga untuk dirinya.

Untuk mereka semua.

Jongin bahkan menyadari tatapan Sekretaris Han, sekretaris setia Abeoji, juga menyiratkan hal yang sama untuk mereka.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

Jongin berharap ada orang itu di sini. Jongin yakin dia akan bisa membantu Jongin untuk mengambil tindakan seperti apa di situasi saat ini.

Jongin berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk berjalan kembali ke arah gazebo. Dia butuh berbicara mengenai hal ini dengan seseorang.

Apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sekarang?

Minho hyung.

Mungkin Minho hyung bisa membantunya. Sulung dari Keluarga Choi tersebut memiliki pemikiran paling dewasa dan bijak, pasti bisa diandalkan untuk membantunya memecahkan benang kusut ini.

Atau mungkin, Minhyun?

Mungkin Minhyun juga bisa membantunya. Apalagi ini menyangkut Jonghyun. Jika ada yang merasakan penyesalan sedalam apa yang dirasakan oleh Keluarga Kim, sudah pasti Minhyun orangnya.

Belum sempat Jongin kembali ke gazebo untuk berbicara dengan Minho hyung ataupun Minhyun, terdengar ada keributan dari arah depan ruangan Halmeoni.

Para dokter dan perawat berlarian, disusul oleh rentetan pertanyaan dari Keluarga Kim yang dilarang masuk ke dalam ruangan Halmeoni oleh para perawat yang bertugas. Jongin juga melihat Jonghyun keluar dari ruangan, lagi-lagi dengan wajah _blank yet cold_.

Ekspresi itu agak membuat nyali Jongin menciut, wajar saja jika Eomoni sampai menangis dibuatnya.

Tatapan mata Jonghyun kosong, namun juga menyiratkan kedalaman tanpa akhir. Seperti samudera tanpa ombak; terlihat tenang dan tidak akan memberikan apapun, tetapi kita semua tahu bahwa justru yang seperti itulah yang berbahaya. Sanggup menenggelamkan, juga menewaskan. Dalam diam.

Jongin tidak berani membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilalui oleh Jonghyun dalam 10 tahun terakhir. Mengingat hal yang terjadi kepada Jonghyun selama masih di Seoul saja sudah membuat Jongin dipenuhi penyesalan dan rasa malu yang sangat besar.

Jonghyun mengalami masa-masa yang buruk bersama mereka.

Butuh keajaiban besar jika Jongin berharap keluarganya akan bisa diperbaiki.

Butuh welas asih yang sangat tinggi dari Jonghyun, untuk bisa membuat mereka dima'afkan.

Jongin paham itu semua.

Sangat paham.

Namun, dia tidak mau menyerah. Sebelum berusaha.

Berusaha keras.

Sekeras usaha Jonghyun sejak kecil untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari mereka dulu.

Tidak.

Wajib lebih keras lagi usaha yang harus Jongin keluarkan, yang harus mereka keluarkan.

Jongin melihat Pengacara Jung menghampiri Jonghyun, yang saat ini memilih berdiri di pojok taman. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kemudian, Pengacara Jung berjalan kembali ke arah Abeoji, sementara Jonghyun mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan menerima panggilan dari entah siapa.

Satu hal yang Jongin sadari. Awalnya ekspresi Jonghyun saat menerima telepon tetap _blank yet cold_ , namun secara perlahan ekspresi di wajah Jonghyun menjadi sangat berbeda. Kali ini ada kelembutan dan kehangatan di dalamnya. Juga ada senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir Jonghyun, senyum yang Jongin yakin akan semakin melebar seiring dengan jalannya pembicaraan Jonghyun dengan peneleponnya.

... dan Jongin merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

Ekspresi wajah tersebut merupakan ekspresi yang ingin Jongin dan Eomoni lihat tadi.

Sayangnya, ekspresi di wajah Jonghyun bukan ditujukan untuk mereka. Melainkan untuk orang lain.

Jongin masih melihat ke arah Jonghyun dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Jennie yang sekarang sudah memegang lengan kanannya dan menyandarkan dahinya di sana.

"Oppa... Aku takut."

"Gak ada apa-apa... Kita sebaiknya berdoa. Fokus berdoa yang baik-baik saja..."

Sebenarnya Jongin menujukannya ke diri sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jennie ketakutan. Setidaknya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sebagai kakak.

Sebagai kakak...

Sekali lagi Jongin menahan tawa.

Tawa berisi ironi.

Betapa ironisnya dia dan ucapannya barusan.

Dia gagal total sebagai kakak ketika membiarkan keluarganya, bahkan membiarkan dirinya sendiri gelap mata, dan menyiksa Jonghyun.

Bodoh.

Semakin ironis jika Jongin mengingat apa yang menjadi _trigger_ mereka saat itu.

Kebodohan.

Jonghyun 10 tahun yang lalu juga masih seusia Jennie saat ini. Mereka masih sama-sama _minor_ , sama-sama _underage_ dan secara hukum masih di bawah perlindungan keluarga.

Tapi apa yang justru mereka lakukan ke Jonghyun?

Sebagai kakak, _even though he was barely an adult_ _at that time_ , apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Jonghyun? Dia tidak melindungi Jonghyun, paling tidak memberikan apa yang bisa diberikannya, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Jennie sekarang.

Tidak ada bedanya Jonghyun saat itu dengan Jennie yang sekarang, keduanya sama-sama ketakutan; butuh perlindungan.

 _But, he chose to ignore_ _Jonghyun's_ _plea of help._

Jongin masih ingat tatapan mata Jonghyun malam itu. Jonghyun meminta bantuannya dan Jongin memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan permintaan Jonghyun.

Jongin sadar, pernyataan orang itu terhadap dirinya memang tidak pernah salah.

 _He was the worst_.

Jongin kemudian melihat para dokter dan perawat sudah keluar dari ruangan Halmeoni. Dia juga melihat Jonghyun sudah selesai menerima telepon dan sedang berjalan kembali ke arah para dokter dan perawat tersebut.

Dengan segera, Jongin juga mengajak Jennie untuk semakin mendekat ke ruangan Halmeoni, berkumpul dengan Keluarga Kim yang berada di sana.

Keluarga yang sangat ingin ia selamatkan.

  
***

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan Halmeoni setelah memencet bel yang terletak di atas ranjang Halmeoni, memanggil dokter untuk datang.

Sesuatu baru terjadi. Sesuatu baru saja aku rasakan. 

Lantas, aku memilih untuk terus berjalan ke arah pojok taman. Aku ingin menyendiri, tidak mempedulikan panggilan Abeoji maupun pertanyaan Eomoni. Biarkan saja dokter yang menjelaskan karena aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku hanya tahu bahwa sesuatu terjadi dan aku menyaksikannya langsung, namun dokter yang lebih bisa menjelaskan situasi apa yang baru saja aku lihat itu.

Aku sedikit menengadahkan kepala ke arah langit, berusaha untuk tetap mengolah informasi mengenai apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi.

Silau.

Aku juga menyadari ada belasan pasang mata yang sedang menatap ke arahku saat ini, mungkin juga menerka makna sikapku. Setidaknya mereka tidak menggangguku.

Aku sedang tidak memiliki cukup tenaga dan gairah untuk berbasa-basi, ditambah aku masih tidak yakin harus bersikap seperti apa ke mereka.

Tatapan mata yang mereka berikan saat aku baru tiba tadi masih memberiku perasaan tidak nyaman.

Itu bukan bagian dari ekspektasi yang aku bayangkan. 

Aku merasa bahwa akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengeluarkan apa yang orang-orang akan sebut sebagai _proper responses_ , jika reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan terhadapku sesuai dengan ekspektasiku.

Reaksi mereka justru membuatku semakin _awkward_. Aku tidak memiliki _template_ jawaban untuk itu.

Andai hidup seperti _smartphone_ , di mana kita bisa memilih jawaban atas pesan maupun panggilan yang masuk berdasarkan _template_ jawaban yang disediakan oleh pembuat program untuk dimasukkan ke _smartphone_.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di pojok taman, sebelum aku menyadari kalau Paman Yunho kemudian menghampiriku dan menyampaikan bahwa Eomoni -- maksudku Eomoni di London, yang juga teman lama Paman Yunho -- tadi menghubunginya dan mungkin akan segera meneleponku.

Benar saja. Tidak lama setelah Paman Yunho berbalik kembali ke arah Abeoji, Eomoni terkasih meneleponku.

"Ya, eomoni..."

"Gimana kondisi kamu, nak?"

Jujur, aku juga kurang bisa membaca kondisiku saat ini.

"Emm... Tidak baik, juga tidak buruk?", jawabku asal.

Aku mendengar Eomoni menghela napasnya, "Jonghyun-ah..."

"Aku jujur, eomoni. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi benar kalau aku tidak merasa baik, juga tidak merasa buruk."

"Baiklah... Kamu mungkin lelah. _Emotionally, I mean_... Apa yang terjadi di dalam tadi?"

_Nothing?_

Aku menceritakan saja apa adanya. Mulai dari _awkward feeling_ yang aku rasakan, hingga apa yang terjadi saat aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Halmeoni.

"Tetap kirim update kepada kami di London, oke? Nanti eomma sampaikan ke Aron dan Taeyong untuk menelepon kamu dalam beberapa jam ke depan saja. Sekarang kamu fokus ke keluarga kamu dulu, supaya pikiran kamu tidak terpecah oleh telepon atau pesan dari kami yang eomma akui memang _excessive_ sih. Gimana dong? Kayanya si tukang kepo itu benar, Jonghyun-ah... Basically eomma, Aron, dan Taeyong sama saja dengan dia. Mau gimana lagi? You're our precious Jonghyunie~"

Ucapan Eomoni sontak membuatku tersenyum, menahan geli sebenarnya. Kami bisa se- _cheesy_ itu terhadap satu sama lain. 

Lebih tepatnya, aku sudah tertular _cheesiness_ yang mendarah-daging di Keluarga Lee. 

Aku pernah bertemu Paman Lee, mantan suami Eomoni dan juga Abeoji bagi si tukang kepo dan Taeyong hyung. Mereka semua sama dalam hal _being cheesy and very proud of it._

"Eomoni juga my precious.", sahutku dengan terkekeh.

"Kamu jangan lupa makan juga, hmm? Eomma akan sangat marah kalau sampai mendengar kamu sakit!"

"Iya, eomoni..."

Tepat setelah aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Eomoni di telepon, aku melihat para dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruangan Halmeoni. 

Aku pun bergegas ke sana.

"Beliau sudah sadarkan diri..."

Aku mendengar isak tangis dan juga ucapan syukur terima kasih berhamburan dari mulut semua orang di sekitarku -- semua anggota keluargaku, juga mereka yang tadinya di gazebo. Semua sudah berkumpul mengitari para dokter dan perawat yang baru selesai melakukan pemeriksaan ke Halmeoni. 

Sementara, aku tetap diam. 

Canggung.

Aku lega mendengar kondisi beliau membaik.

Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang harus aku keluarkan.

"... Saat ini kondisi beliau sudah lebih stabil. Akan tetapi, tetap butuh istirahat."

"Apa kami boleh masuk ke dalam, Dok?". Aku mendengar Eomoni bertanya dan aku lihat tangan kanan Abeoji melingkar di pinggang Eomoni, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Eomoni.

_"Hubungan mereka sudah membaik rupanya...",_ ujarku dalam hati.

"Kalian boleh menemui beliau secara bergantian. Tapi tidak saya sarankan untuk dilakukan sekarang. Bagaimanapun beliau masih lemah dan butuh istirahat. Pengecualian untuk satu orang anggota keluarga. Beliau berpesan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun. Siapa yang bernama Kim Jonghyun?"

Aku meneguk ludah, tidak menyangka akan dipanggil seperti ini. "Saya..."

"Beliau sudah menunggu di dalam...", seorang perawat lalu mengarahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Diiringi oleh (lagi-lagi) tatapan dari mereka.

Tatapan yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku yakin mereka tahu bahwa aku yang akan dicari duluan oleh Halmeoni. Tidak ada reaksi kaget maupun kecewa keluar dari mata maupun mulut mereka.

Masalahnya adalah aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku hadapi? Ekspektasi seperti apa yang harus aku buat?

Aku berjalan mengikuti arahan perawat, sambil mengingat apa yang sudah aku sampaikan ke Halmeoni saat beliau belum sadarkan diri.

_"_ _Halmeoni_ _... Aku_ _datang_ _ke_ _sini_ _tanpa_ _mengetahui_ _apa_ _yang akan_ _aku_ _lakukan_ _,_ _apa_ _yang_ _bisa_ _aku_ _lakukan_ _,_ _apa_ _yang_ _aku_ _harapkan_ _,_ _apa_ _yang_ _bisa_ _aku_ _harapkan_ _..."_

_Aku_ _masih_ _berdiri_ _di_ _samping_ _ranjang_ _,_ _menatap_ _sosok_ _yang seperti sedang_ _tertidur_ _sangat_ _pulas_ _\--_ _jika_ _orang_ _tidak_ _melihat_ _mesin_ _penunjang_ _hidup_ _yang berbunyi,_ _menandakan_ _fungsinya_ _sedang_ _dinyalakan_ _untuk_ _mengetahui_ _kondisi_ _pasien_ _,_ _mungkin_ _orang_ _memang_ _akan_ _menyangka_ _Halmeoni_ _hanya_ _sedang_ _tidur_ _pulas_ _._

_Aku_ _kemudian_ _mencoba_ _menyentuh_ _tangan_ _kanan_ _Halmeoni_ _,_ _meniru_ _cara_ _Eomoni_ _di London_ _saat_ _mengajakku_ _bicara_ _lebih heart to heart,_ _menggenggam_ _lembut_ _tangan_ _tersebut_ _dan meletakkannya_ _di_ _pipiku_ _\--_ _masih_ _dengan_ _meniru_ _cara_ _Eomoni_ _._

_"Aku juga_ _tidak_ _tahu_ _kenapa_ _aku_ _sekarang_ _berada_ _di_ _sini_ _,_ _menemui_ _Halmeoni_ _._ _Paman_ _Yunho_ _mengatakan_ _keinginan_ _terakhir_ _Halmeoni_ _sebelum_ _koma_ _adalah_ _bisa_ _bertemu_ _denganku_ _._ _Tapi_ _aku_ _masih_ _belum_ _bisa_ _memproses_ _, why?_ _Kenapa_ _aku_ _? Why now? Kita gak_ _pernah_ _punya_ _hubungan_ _yang_ _dekat_ _,_ _Halmeoni_ _pasti_ _tahu_ _itu_ _. Aku_ _masih_ _ingat_ _dengan_ _jelas_ _apa_ _saja_ _yang_ _pernah_ _Halmeoni_ _lakukan_ _terhadapku_ _dulu_ _,_ _termasuk_ _ketika_ _aku_ _hanya_ _ingin_ _sekadar_ _menyapa_ _Halmeoni_ _. Gak_ _perlu_ _dengan_ _panggilan_ _manja_ _seperti_ _yang_ _selalu_ _dilakukan_ _Jennie_ _terhadap_ _Halmeoni_ _, yang_ _selalu_ _disambut_ _dengan_ _keriangan_ _dan_ _senyuman_ _tanpa_ _henti_ _dari_ _mulut_ _Halmeoni_ _. Aku hanya_ _ingin_ _tahu_ _bagaimana_ _rasanya_ _memanggil_ _Halmeoni_ _dan mendapat_ _balasan_ _yang_ _layak_ _,_ _bukan_ _sikap_ _ketus_ _dan_ _dingin_ _yang_ _selalu_ _Halmeoni_ _berikan_ _kepadaku_ _..."_

_Kali_ _ini_ _aku_ _merasa_ _seperti_ _kehilangan_ _kendali_ _atas_ _kontrol_ _diriku_ _. Aku_ _berusaha_ _mengeluarkan_ _apa_ _saja_ _dari_ _pikiranku_ _,_ _tanpa_ _melakukan_ _filter._

_Ada_ _desakan_ _di_ _dadaku_ _, yang_ _meminta_ _untuk_ _aku_ _menyampaikan_ _semuanya_ _._

_Ada_ _desakan_ _di_ _otakku_ _, yang_ _mengatakan_ _bahwa_ _itulah_ _yang_ _tepat_ _untuk_ _aku_ _lakukan_ _._

_"Why me? Why now?_ _Jadi_ _,_ _Halmeoni_ _harus_ _bangun_ _jika memang ada yang_ _ingin_ _Halmeoni_ _sampaikan_ _kepadaku_ _._ _Sampaikan_ _semuanya_ _secara_ _langsung_ _,_ _jika_ _itulah_ _yang_ _Halmeoni_ _inginkan_ _,_ _sehingga_ _Halmeoni_ _juga menginginkan_ _kehadiranku_ _di_ _sini_ _."_

_Aku_ _tidak_ _menyadari_ _genggaman_ _tanganku yang_ _semakin_ _menguat_ _._

_"_ _Halmeoni_ _harus_ _bangun_ _..."_

_"_ _Halmeoni_ _harus_ _bangun_ _...". Entah_ _sudah_ _berapa_ _kali aku_ _merapalkan_ _kalimat_ _ini_ _,_ _sebelum_ _aku_ _menyadari ada_ _pergerakan_ _dari_ _tangan_ _Halmeoni_ _yang_ _sedang_ _aku_ _genggam_ _._

_Tangan_ _Halmeoni_ _bergerak_ _._

_Juga ada setetes_ _airmata_ _mengalir_ _dari_ _ujung_ _mata_ _kanan_ _beliau_ _._

_Dengan_ _refleks_ _,_ _aku_ _memencet_ _bel_ _untuk_ _memanggil_ _dokter_ _._

***

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another (kind of) long chapter with more than 6000 words...
> 
> Sekarang kita juga lihat POV Jongin, sebagai kakaknya Jonghyun. 
> 
> Who will be the next character yang POV-nya akan aku pakai untuk Chapter 6?
> 
> Clue:  
> 1\. Namanya juga disebut Jongin di chapter ini  
> 2\. Salah satu pasangan untuk potential OTP(s) yang mungkin akan menjadi end-game di Destiny
> 
> Please do remember kalau aku belum menentukan pairing mana yang akan menjadi final OTP di sini 🤭
> 
> Please also do keep in mind kalau aku sayang semua OTP yang aku buat, termasuk yang kisahnya belum aku ceritakan. 
> 
> I love them all equally. But, I have to choose only one OTP as the final end-game. 
> 
> That's the hardest part.
> 
> So, I'll pick it later as the story goes...


	6. We Miss You, It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun menyesal.  
> Minhyun menunggu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering."  
> ― Paulo Coelho

Menunggu.

Waktu kecil, aku sering mendengar cerita cinta appa dan eomma -- tentang appa yang setia menunggu eomma selama lima tahun sebelum eomma mau membuka hati dan memberikan kesempatan kepada appa untuk membuktikan cintanya ke eomma. Juga, tentang eomma yang bersedia menunggu appa selesai sekolah di luar negeri, sebelum mereka akhirnya menikah. Kisah cinta appa dan eomma berakhir bahagia.

Sejak kecil, aku juga pernah mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku sebenarnya memiliki seorang kakak. Kakakku diculik saat usianya baru dua tahun, sewaktu keluargaku berlibur ke Busan, dan tidak pernah diketahui bagaimana akhir nasib kakakku. Aku belum lahir saat kejadian tersebut terjadi, aku masih di dalam kandungan eomma. Penculiknya tidak pernah menghubungi appa dan eomma untuk meminta tebusan. Hal inilah yang membuat appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk pindah ke Busan, demi bisa fokus juga dalam menyelidiki penculikan kakakku. Penyelidikan kemudian dihentikan di tahun ke-lima dan keluarga mengganggap, mungkin, kakakku sudah meninggal.

Sebenarnya hingga sekarang appa dan eomma tidak pernah berhenti berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan kakakku, mereka tetap menunggu.

Menunggu.

Appa dan eomma percaya bahwa menunggu bukan hal yang sia-sia. Sementara aku yang mengetahui bagaimana tangisan eomma meledak setiap malam karena merindukan kakakku, setiap kali eomma selesai melakukan "tugas sosial" yang mewajibkannya untuk terlihat tanpa masalah, selalu menganggap bahwa menunggu merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Apalagi menunggu untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas kepastiannya.

Kisah cinta eomma dan appa bisa berakhir bahagia karena mereka memiliki perasaan terhadap satu sama lain dan mereka saling mengetahui hal ini, sehingga menunggu menjadi mudah untuk mereka lakukan. Ada janji yang juga terucap di sana; janji untuk mencintai, janji untuk membahagiakan.

Hal yang sama, sayangnya, tidak akan pernah bisa diterapkan untuk kisah hilangnya kakakku. Semua serba tidak pasti. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari ketidak-pastian?

Aku, benci ketidak-pastian.

Namun eomma berpendapat lain. Menurutnya, ada harapan dan doa di balik proses menunggu yang beliau lakukan.

_"_ _Kemungkinan_ _itu_ _akan_ _selalu_ _ada,_ _sayang_ _._ _Selama_ _eomma_ _belum_ _melihat_ _jasad_ _kakakmu_ _,_ _selama_ _eomma_ _belum_ _melihat_ _makam_ _kakakmu_ _atau_ _melihat_ _di_ _mana abu_ _kakakmu_ _disemayamkan_ _,_ _selama_ _itu_ _juga_ _eomma_ _memiliki_ _harapan_ _kalau_ _kakak_ _kamu_ _masih_ _hidup_ _."_

Harapan.

Bukankah berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti merupakan hal yang lebih sia-sia lagi?

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah membahasnya kepada eomma. Melihat eomma masih menangis setiap malam sudah cukup membuat hatiku sakit dan aku tidak mau menambah rasa sakit di hati eomma.

Hingga usiaku belasan tahun, aku masih percaya dengan semua prinsipku tadi; apa yang bisa diharapkan dari ketidak-pastian? Untuk apa menunggu dalam ketidak-pastian?

Itulah yang membuatku dulu sangat tidak menyukai Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membuatku semakin membenci kata menunggu.

Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan rumor yang menyelimuti Jonghyun dan bagaimana hubungan dia dengan keluarganya. Aku hanya menuruti perkataan eomma, juga mengiyakan Jongin untuk tidak berhubungan dekat dengan dia, dengan alasan sederhana -- karena aku tidak mau dikaitkan dengan drama apapun.

Masalahnya adalah Jonghyun selalu mengikutiku sejak kami masih kecil, sejak aku pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah Keluarga Kim di tahun 2000. Saat itu Harabeoji meminta appa untuk kembali ke Seoul dan mulai bersiap mengambil alih kendali perusahaan. Rumah pertama yang aku kunjungi setelah kepindahanku adalah rumah Keluarga Kim, dan sejak itulah aku menghadapi Jonghyun yang selalu mengekoriku selama aku ada di rumahnya.

Berharap aku mau bermain dengannya.

Dia bahkan mau menunggu di depan pintu kamar Jongin, dengan mainan-mainannya, untuk mengajakku bermain.

Aku juga mendengar cerita kalau Jonghyun beberapa bulan sebelumnya kehilangan teman bermain karena keluarga teman bermainnya itu pindah ke luar negeri. Katanya, Jonghyun sampai sakit karena kejadian tersebut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jonghyun bisa sampai sakit. Tapi cerita tersebut membuat aku mencoba untuk memaklumi kalau Jonghyun sudah mendekatiku.

Mungkin Jonghyun ingin punya teman baru. Ditambah keluargaku menempati rumah yang sama, yang pernah ditempati oleh keluarga teman lamanya tersebut. Mungkin juga Jonghyun berpikir kalau aku adalah pengganti teman lamanya.

Aku dengar usiaku hanya selisih satu tahun lebih muda dibanding teman lama Jonghyun. Aku seusia Jongin, kakak Jonghyun, artinya dua tahun lebih tua dibanding Jonghyun.

Di benakku saat itu, masuk akal jika Jonghyun melihatku sebagai figur pengganti, sebagai teman barunya.

Jongin tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk bermain dengan Jonghyun. Pikirku, tidak ada salahnya mengikuti kemauan Jonghyun untuk bermain dengannya. Anggap saja sopan santun. Eomma selalu suka jika aku bersikap sopan.

Di tahun itu, usiaku baru 9 tahun dan Jonghyun 7 tahun. Dan aku sudah harus dihadapkan dengan hal yang aku tidak sukai, di momen aku baru pindah ke Seoul; melihat Jonghyun menunggu.

Menungguku.

Lama kelamaan aku merasa terganggu dengan ulah Jonghyun. Bagaimanapun aku bukan pengasuh Jonghyun, dia punya Bibi Yoon yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil. Terkadang, aku sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak menatap ke arah matanya, supaya aku bisa merasa cukup tega untuk menolak atau mengusir Jonghyun dari dekatku.

Mata itu... Indah.

Aku menyukai segala hal terkait sains. Eomma sering membelikan aku buku-buku tentang planet dan tata surya, yang lengkap dengan gambar juga CD untuk video penunjang.

Mata Jonghyun mengingatkanku akan galaksi di tata surya.

Sangat sulit bagiku untuk tidak menyukai mata Jonghyun.

Jonghyun bukan hanya akan mengekoriku saat aku sedang ke rumah Keluarga Kim, tidak peduli dia dibentak atau diusir oleh Jongin hingga menangis. Tapi juga menyusulku hingga ke rumah, tidak peduli meskipun eomma menyuruhnya pulang bahkan hingga membentak dan membuatnya menangis.

Di belakang Jonghyun, eomma selalu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti, "BoA saja tidak menerima anak itu di rumahnya, kenapa aku harus menerima kehadiran anak itu di rumahku?".

Aku sempat tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan eomma. Namun setelah usiaku menginjak 12 tahun dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan yang tidak seharusnya aku dengar, aku akhirnya memahami kenapa tidak ada keluarga Jonghyun yang menyukai kehadirannya di rumah, juga mengapa eomma bersikeras supaya aku jangan mau membiarkan Jonghyun berada di dekatku.

Di saat itu juga aku mulai memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih tegas dalam menghadapi Jonghyun, terutama karena aku juga sadar kalau Jonghyun akan terus mengikutiku hingga ke pilihan sekolah.

... dan mata itu, mata Jonghyun. Aku tidak mau terperangkap oleh mata itu lagi.

Rencanaku berantakan, tentu saja.

Salahkan Jonghyun yang memiliki persistensi sekuat baja.

... dan aku, yang pengecut serta seringkali mengabaikan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku menyesal.

Tentu saja sangat menyesal.

Itulah sebabnya menunggu menjadi hobi baruku sejak 9 tahun yang lalu.

Aku jadi bisa lebih memahami eomma, yang terus saja menunggu kembalinya kakakku di sisi kami semua. Aku jadi lebih bisa memahami tangisan yang eomma keluarkan tiap malam, hingga saat ini.

Aku membentuk harapan di setiap proses menunggu yang aku jalankan. Tidak peduli jika harapan yang aku miliki hanya sebesar 0,01% karena aku akan tetap berpegang teguh pada harapan-harapan tersebut; bahwa Jonghyun akan kembali, bahwa Jonghyun akan memaafkanku, bahwa Jonghyun akan memberikan kesempatan untuk aku memperbaiki segalanya, bahwa kami masih bisa memulai kembali hubungan kami sejak awal.

Aku tidak lagi membenci kata menunggu. Aku bahkan menyesal karena pernah membenci kata menunggu.

Aku menunggu.

Aku berharap...

Ketidak-pastian menjadi teman karibku.

Dulu aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jonghyun bisa sampai sakit saat teman lamanya pindah ke luar negeri. Ironisnya itulah yang kemudian berkali-kali terjadi kepadaku setiap kali aku tidak bisa membendung kerinduan yang aku rasakan terhadap Jonghyun.

Mungkin itulah yang disebut karma dan aku bersedia untuk menghadapi karma apapun jika itu merupakan bayaran yang tepat karena sudah menyakiti Jonghyun.

Apapun.

***

  
_Jonghyun_ _bersedia_ _datang_ _ke_ _Seoul. Hari_ _ini_ _dia akan_ _datang_ _ke_ _rumah_ _sakit_ _._

Ini dia.

Aku segera meminta sekretarisku untuk mengatur ulang seluruh agendaku hari ini hingga 3 hari ke depan setelah mendapatkan pesan dari eomma. Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Semenjak Kim Halmeoni sakit, eomma rutin menemani Kim Eomoni juga. Hanya saja hari ini beliau tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit karena harus mengikuti appa untuk perjalanan bisnis. Eomma yang selalu memberikan kabar kepadaku mengenai kemajuan kondisi Kim Halmeoni jika aku sulit meluangkan waktu ke rumah sakit akibat pekerjaanku.

Bunyi pesan masuk ke _handphone_ -ku tidak berhenti berdering sejak aku menerima pesan dari eomma. Aku yakin itu dari grup yang beranggotakan anak-anak dari Keluarga Kim, Keluarga Kang, Keluarga Choi, dan juga aku dari Keluarga Hwang. Mereka pasti sama antusiasnya denganku karena menerima kabar Jonghyun berada di Seoul dan hari ini akan datang ke rumah sakit.

Kami semua sudah lama menunggu momen di mana Jonghyun akhirnya kembali ke Seoul. Ada banyak rencana yang ingin kami lakukan bersama Jonghyun. Hal utama tentu saja untuk meminta maaf.

Jujur saja aku memiliki kekhawatiran di tengah buncahan rasa senang yang aku alami saat ini.

Apakah ini pertanda akhir dari proses menunggu yang aku lakukan selama bertahun-tahun?

Apakah penantianku tidak akan berakhir sia-sia?

Apakah Jonghyun masih mengingatku?

Apakah Jonghyun juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Apakah Jonghyun akan senang melihatku, bertemu denganku lagi?

Aku merindukannya.

Sangat merindukan Jonghyun.

Selama di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, pikiranku melayang dan membayangkan bagaimana pertemuanku dengan Jonghyun akan berlangsung. Perasaan menjadi sangat tidak karuan.

Aku bersemangat, aku juga takut.

Saat Jongin mengkonfirmasi kedatangan Jonghyun dan saat melihat bahwa semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, aku tahu bahwa kami sama-sama mengharapkan satu hal. Kami menginginkan maaf dari Jonghyun dan itu membuat kami juga khawatir apakah Jonghyun akan menerima kehadiran kami di sini.

Kami bersemangat sekali ketika melihat kedatangan Jonghyun di rumah sakit, dengan ditemani oleh Pengacara Jung dan Sekretaris Han. Aku melihat antusiasme kami yang begitu tinggi, yang membuat kami bergegas ke arah Jonghyun.

Sayangnya, antusiasme kami berbanding terbalik dengan antusiasme Jonghyun. Kekhawatiran kami yang justru menjadi kenyataan.

Aku melihat bagaimana tatapan mata Jonghyun berubah saat ia melihat satu per satu ke arah kami dan aku yakin sekali puncak-puncaknya tatapan itu berubah adalah saat Jonghyun melihatku, menyadari kehadiranku.

Di saat itu jugalah aku semakin yakin bahwa aku sudah sangat menyakiti Jonghyun.

_"_ _Hyung_ _serius_ _dengan_ _ucapan_ _hyung_ _barusan_ _?"_

_"_ _Tentu_ _saja_ _.",_ _jawabku_ _defensif_ _._

_"_ _Hyung_ _segitunya_ _membenci_ _aku_ _?"._

_Aku_ _memberanikan_ _diri_ _untuk_ _menatap_ _mata_ _Jonghyun_ _dan_ _mencoba_ _menjawab_ _pertanyaan_ _Jonghyun_ _dengan_ _tegas_ _, "Ya."_

_"_ _Hyung_ _ingin_ _aku_ _pergi_ _dari_ _hidup_ _hyung_ _?"_

_"Ya._ _Selamanya_ _."_

Hatiku nyeri.

Sepertinya kali ini perasaanku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Rinduku tak terbalas. Sakit sekali.

Tidak pernah aku setakut ini dalam menghadapi kemungkinan Jonghyun membenciku.

Tidak pernah.

Saat Jonghyun masuk ke ruangan Kim Halmeoni, aku mendengar isak tangis keluar dari bibir Minki. Juga melihat bagaimana Yena memeluk Jennie dengan erat karena Jennie sedang menangis hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku meyakinkan diriku dan mengenyahkan pikiran negatif supaya tidak menguasaiku.

_"Aku_ _pikir_ _hyung_ _berbeda_ _."_

Jonghyun benar. Selalu benar. Aku saja yang terlalu pengecut.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Jongin bicarakan dengan keluarganya, saat melihat Keluarga Kim keluar dari ruangan Kim Halmeoni dan membiarkan Jonghyun berada di dalam berdua saja dengan Kim Halmeoni. Namun aku menyadari betapa deras tangisan yang dikeluarkan Kim Eomoni saat itu. Aku penasaran ingin mengetahui penyebabnya, hanya saja aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu mereka.

Lebih baik aku menunggu.

Menunggu Jonghyun keluar dari ruang perawatan Kim Halmeoni.

Mungkin saat itu aku akan bisa berbicara dengan Jonghyun, atau sekadar mengucapkan salam untuknya.

Aku sudah menunggu Jonghyun selama 9 tahun, jadi sekadar menunggu seharian bukanlah masalah besar bagiku.

Aku akan tetap menunggu, tidak peduli hingga berapa pun waktu yang aku butuhkan.

Aku merindukan Jonghyun. Sangat merindukan Jonghyun. Hingga rasanya terlalu sakit karena aku memendam perasaan rindu tak berbalas ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Kali ini, menghadapi penolakan langsung dari Jonghyun terasa tidak lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan tidak bisa melihat Jonghyun sama sekali. Aku akan melakukan apapun walau hanya bisa melihat Jonghyun dari jauh seperti sekarang.

***

_"_ _Kamu_ _sadar_ _, gak,_ _kalau_ _selama_ _ini_ _kamu_ _denial?"_

_"_ _Maksud_ _kamu_ _?"_

_"_ _Minhyun_ _-ah... Aku juga_ _kenal_ _Jonghyun_ _. Aku_ _tahu_ _dia orang yang_ _seperti_ _apa_ _..."_

_"_ _Bisa_ _langsung_ _to the point?"_

_Aku_ _melihatnya_ _tersenyum_ _,_ _misterius_ _,_ _dan aku_ _tidak_ _menyukai_ _arah_ _pembicaraan_ _kami. Aku_ _lebih_ _tidak_ _menyukai_ _perasaan_ _tidak_ _enak_ _yang_ _menghinggapi_ _hatiku_ _. Juga_ _pikiranku_ _yang_ _semakin_ _bercabang_ _,_ _dipenuhi_ _oleh_ _Jonghyun_ _._

_"_ _Kamu_ _gak_ _takut_ _menyesal_ _? Aku_ _lepas_ _kamu_ _sekarang_ _,_ _sepenuhnya_ _..._ _Jadi_ _kamu_ _gak_ _perlu_ _lagi_ _merasa_ _terikat_ _ke_ _aku_ _._ _Hubungan_ _kita_ _selama_ _ini_ _juga_ _bukan_ _seperti_ _yang_ _orang-orang_ _kira_ _. Aku_ _tahu_ _selama_ _ini_ _hati_ _kamu_ _ke_ _mana_ _. Aku_ _tahu_ _siapa_ _yang_ _sebenarnya_ _selalu_ _ada di_ _hati_ _dan_ _pikiran_ _kamu_ _."_

_"_ _Jangan_ _asal_ _bikin_ _asumsi_ _..."_

_Dia_ _lalu_ _tertawa_ _dengan_ _keras_ _. "_ _Minhyun_ _-ah_ _..._ _Jangan_ _keras_ _kepala_ _._ _Jangan_ _gengsi_ _. Aku_ _bisa_ _rasakan_ _kalau_ _kamu_ _lagi_ _kangen_ _Jonghyun_ _,_ _kan_ _? Coba_ _lihat_ _ke_ _sana_ _, ada_ _Jonghyun_ _._ _Lihat_ _dia."_

_Aku_ _mengikuti_ _arah_ _tangannya_ _yang_ _menunjuk_ _ke_ _satu_ _sisi_ _,_ _ke_ _arah_ _Jonghyun_ _, yang_ _sedang_ _duduk_ _sendiri_ _di_ _bangku_ _dekat_ _lapangan_ _sekolah_ _dan_ _terlihat_ _fokus_ _menatap_ _layar_ _handphone._ _Pasti_ _dia_ _sedang_ _asik_ _memainkan_ _mobile games._

_Tanpa_ _sadar_ _aku_ _tersenyum_ _dan_ _itu_ _disadari_ _olehnya_ _. "_ _Tuh_ _,_ _kan_ _..._ _Masih_ _mau_ _denial_ _dan_ _menghindari_ _Jonghyun_ _?"_

_"_ _Bukan_ _urusan_ _kamu_ _!"_

_Aku_ _merasa_ _jengah_ _,_ _seperti_ _ditelanjangi_ _._

_"_ _Kamu_ _yakin_ _mau_ _terus_ _begini_ _?_ _Sampai_ _kapan_ _?_ _Jonghyun_ _selalu_ _menunggu_ _kamu_ _lho_ _..."_

_Itu_ _masalah_ _utamanya_ _._

_Aku_ _tidak_ _suka_ _dengan_ _perilaku_ _Jonghyun_ _yang_ _masih_ _saja_ _menungguku_ _. Aku_ _ingin_ _dia_ _berhenti_ _._

_"_ _Sekarang_ _,_ _Minhyun_ _-ah_ _..._ _Atau_ _kamu_ _akan_ _menyesal_ _dan di_ _saat_ _itu_ _sudah_ _sangat_ _terlambat_ _buat_ _kamu_ _menyadari_ _semuanya_ _."_

Dia benar. Dia juga yang membantuku mengurai perasaanku terhadap Jonghyun.

Setahun setelah kepergian Jonghyun, saat aku baru benar-benar mau terbuka terhadap diriku sendiri dengan mengakui bahwa selama ini aku menyukai Jonghyun -- bukan, aku mencintai Jonghyun -- dia juga yang tetap membuka tangannya untukku, serta menyediakan waktu untuk mendengarkan pengakuanku.

_"_ _Pilihan_ _ada di_ _kamu_ _._ _Lepas_ _Jonghyun_ _atau_ _tunggu_ _Jonghyun_ _."_

Saat itu dengan keyakinan penuh aku memilih untuk menunggu Jonghyun. Tidak lama lagi adalah penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Aku yakin sekali bahwa Jonghyun akan tetap mengikutiku, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Jonghyun sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyusulku ke manapun aku bersekolah. Jadi, menurut logika Jonghyun, aku harus menunggu Jonghyun berhasil masuk ke sekolah-sekolah yang menjadi tujuanku. Termasuk ketika berkuliah.

Akan tetapi, Jonghyun tidak menyusulku ke Cambridge. Dia tidak menyusulku untuk berkuliah di Harvard. Aku tidak tahu dia ke mana. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar Keluarga Kim -- lewat perintah Kim Hoejangnim -- memutus kontak dengan Jonghyun seutuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari seberapa berat beban yang harus aku rasakan saat aku mengalami penyesalan mendalam, seperti yang dulu pernah dia prediksi.

_"Aku_ _melakukannya_ _karena aku_ _menyayangi_ _kamu_ _sebagai_ _orang yang_ _berharga_ _dalam_ _hidup_ _aku._ _Lepas_ _aku dan_ _jangan_ _lagi_ _bikin_ _kamu_ _merasa_ _terikat_ _denganku_ _._ _Datanglah_ _ke_ _Jonghyun_ _sekarang_ _,_ _Minhyun_ _-ah,_ _atau_ _kamu_ _akan_ _menyesal_ _."_

Namun Jonghyun mengajarkanku makna menunggu.

Aku tidak akan menyerah.

Aku lakukan banyak cara dan mengerahkan seluruh koneksiku untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Jonghyun, yang seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Terkadang aku juga bekerjasama dengan Jongin. Meskipun selalu gagal.

Aku tetap tidak akan menyerah.

Jonghyun pernah menungguku, jadi aku tidak akan menyerah dalam menunggu Jonghyun.

Dulu, Jonghyun menunggu diriku hingga aku mau bermain dengannya.

Aku masih mengingat bagaimana Jonghyun melompat girang dan segera menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya ke taman belakang rumah Keluarga Kim, untuk menunjukkan lokasi bermain favoritnya.

Dulu, Jonghyun menunggu diriku hingga aku mau membuka hatiku untuknya.

Aku juga masih mengingat bagaimana wajah Jonghyun berubah secerah sinar matahari pagi dan matanya seolah memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan yang membuatku tidak sanggup untuk menolak pesona yang ditawarkan oleh Jonghyun, ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku menyerah dan membuka hatiku untuk Jonghyun.

"Beri dia waktu..."

Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Minho hyung yang berdiri di sampingku. Saat itu aku sedang mengamati Jonghyun yang berdiri di pojok taman.

Dokter dan perawat sedang masuk ke ruang Kim Halmeoni, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi dan aku berharap yang terjadi adalah hal baik. Salah satu doa yang aku panjatkan selama Kim Halmeoni jatuh sakit hingga koma yaitu supaya Kim Halmeoni mendapat kesempatan bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan Jonghyun. Rasa bersalah yang aku alami terhadap Jonghyun tidak seberapa besar jika dibandingkan penyesalan yang dirasakan oleh Kim Halmeoni.

Minho hyung kemudian menepuk bahuku, "Mengenai Jonghyun... Beri Jonghyun waktu. Dekati dia dengan perlahan, jangan diburu-buru. Sikapnya tadi jelas menunjukkan kalau dia butuh waktu."

"Hyung, coba lihat wajah Jonghyun sekarang...". Aku sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengajak Minho hyung untuk juga mengamati Jonghyun yang sedang menerima telepon. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah yang diberikan Jonghyun untuk kami tadi.

"Aku tahu yang kamu maksud, Minhyun-ah. Aku yakin kita semua menyadari hal yang sama. Untuk itulah, beri Jonghyun waktu...", sahut Minho hyung.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum membalas ucapan Minho hyung, "Sepertinya aku hanya kaget karena tidak pernah menyangka Jonghyun akan menunjukkan sikap penolakan terhadap kita."

"Itu wajar. Reaksi kamu wajar. Anak-anak yang lain juga bereaksi sama, bahkan Keluarga Kim juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kita kaget karena Jonghyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu ke kita. Sekali lagi, beri dia waktu. Aku yakin Jonghyun juga sama bingungnya dengan kita sekarang."

Minho hyung kembali menepuk pundakku sebelum menghampiri adik-adiknya, Minki dan Yena. Minki masih menangis di pelukan Dongho. Sejak tadi Dongho terus menemani dan berusaha menenangkan Minki. Yena juga terlihat bersandar ke kakaknya tersebut, sambil menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat penghibur untuk Minki. Gadis kecil yang merupakan bungsu keluarga Choi ini masih berusia 17 tahun, akan tetapi ada kalanya dia bersikap dan mengucapkan pernyataan yang justru terdengar lebih dewasa dibanding kami semua -- persis seperti Minho hyung

Aku merasa lega karena Minki memiliki Dongho sebagai kekasihnya. Sebelum Jonghyun meninggalkan kami semua, Minki merupakan satu-satunya sahabat Jonghyun. Setidaknya sebelum hubungan mereka rusak dan aku secara tidak langsung memiliki andil di rusaknya hubungan mereka. Jadi, tidak terbayang bagaimana perasaan Minki sekarang dalam menghadapi sikap Jonghyun.

Selama ini, setiap kami berkumpul, sumber utama kami adalah Minki. Dia yang menceritakan bagaimana karakter Jonghyun, apa saja yang Jonghyun sukai, apa saja yang Jonghyun tidak sukai, bagaimana jika Jonghyun sedang senang, bagaimana jika Jonghyun sedang marah, apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghibur Jonghyun jika sedang sedih, apa saja kebiasaan Jonghyun, dan lainnya. Semua aku catat, dengan ditambah pengalamanku sendiri.

Minki juga yang selalu menunjukkan koleksi foto Jonghyun kepada kami, supaya kami bisa melihat apa saja yang sudah kami lewatkan setelah selama bertahun-tahun menolak kesempatan untuk bisa mengenal Jonghyun dengan baik.

Kami lakukan semuanya dengan harapan jika suatu saat Jonghyun kembali ke Seoul, maka kami siap untuk membahagiakan Jonghyun; untuk memberikan yang terbaik kepadanya, untuk melakukan apa saja yang disukainya.

Hari ini kami menyadari bahwa bekal itu saja tidak cukup. Kami tidak melalui masa-masa 10 tahun terakhir bersama Jonghyun. Kami tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Jonghyun selama 10 tahun kami tidak hidup bersama dengannya.

Ucapan Minho hyung ada benarnya. Jonghyun masih butuh waktu. Kami juga butuh waktu.

Kami merindukan Jonghyun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jonghyun kepada kami? Bagaimana dengan Jonghyun kepadaku?

Aku kembali mengamati Jonghyun, yang saat ini berjalan menghampiri keluarganya lagi. Dokter dan perawat sudah keluar dari ruang Kim Halmeoni dan sepertinya ada kabar baik jika dilihat dari guratan kelegaan yang ditunjukkan dari wajah seluruh anggota Keluarga Kim. Fokus utamaku tetap pada Jonghyun.

_"Ada_ _apa_ _?_ _Apa_ _yang_ _terjadi_ _?_ _Kenapa_ _Jonghyun_ _kembali_ _terdiam_ _dan_ _terlihat_ _bingung_ _?",_ gumamku dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki menuju Keluarga Kim. Aku lihat Kim Sajangnim tetap memeluk Kim Eomoni, Kim Hoejangnim berbicara dengan Pengacara Jung dan Sekretaris Han, sementara Jongin terlihat masih mengusap kepala Jennie sambil mengucapkan sesuatu -- mungkin menenangkan Jennie karena aku lihat Jennie masih menangis.

Jongin melihatku berjalan ke arah mereka. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa pilihanku untuk menghampiri Keluarga Kim adalah tepat, sehingga aku mempercepat langkahku.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku begitu aku sudah berada di dekat Jongin.

Jongin kemudian membiarkan Jennie mendekat ke orang tua mereka dan mengajakku ke pojok taman, lokasi Jonghyun berdiri tadi, untuk berbicara berdua di sana.

"Halmeoni sudah sadar."

Mataku mengerjap mendengar ucapan Jongin, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Ini berita yang sangat bagus. Akhirnya Kim Halmeoni terbangun dari koma.

"Syukurlah... Apa lagi yang tadi disampaikan oleh dokter?"

"Belum banyak. Tadi dokter mengatakan Halmeoni sudah cukup stabil. Hanya saja kita semua belum bisa menemui Halmeoni karena Halmeoni masih butuh istirahat. Jadi hanya Jonghyun yang diminta masuk karena Halmeoni ingin bertemu dengan Jonghyun..."

Aku tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Tentu saja seperti itu. Halmeoni akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Jonghyun.

"Halmeoni pasti sangat senang sekarang..."

Aku dan Jongin lalu terdiam. Terlalu larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Jongin sedang pikirkan, tapi aku memiliki beberapa kemungkinan. Sahabatku ini memiliki misi khusus di balik kepulangan Jonghyun ke Seoul. Dia tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dimilikinya sekarang. Tapi aku juga mengenal dia dengan baik. Aku yakin sikap Jonghyun terhadap kami juga mempengaruhi Jongin dan misinya.

Aku juga memiliki bebanku sendiri. Misiku juga terancam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan motivasi kepada Jongin, di saat aku juga membutuhkan motivasi yang sama.

"Jongin-ah... Tadi Minho hyung berkata kalau kita harus memberi waktu kepada Jonghyun..."

Jongin menyandarkan badannya ke batang pohon yang berada di samping tempatnya berdiri. Matanya menerawang. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin kita yang tergesa-gesa di sini. Kita sering bertemu, sering membahas Jonghyun. Jadi, kita memiliki harapan tertentu dan sudah membuat bayangan apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau kita bertemu dengan Jonghyun lagi. Tapi kita gak tahu apakah Jonghyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menginginkan hal yang sama dengan kita. Aku bahkan tidak yakin Jonghyun pernah terpikir untuk pulang ke Seoul..."

Aku masih mencerna pengakuan Jongin yang baru saja diungkapkan olehnya, saat Jongin kembali berkata. "Kita masih egois, ya?"

"Mungkin bukan egois.", ujarku. "Kita hanya terlalu fokus pada Jonghyun yang dulu. Kita menginginkan Jonghyun yang sama seperti yang dulu. Kita hidup dengan kenangan masa lalu. Aku juga baru menyadarinya sekarang. Kita lupa kalau manusia bisa berubah, Jonghyun bisa berubah."

"Kita membentuk ekspektasi kita sendiri. Lupa untuk memasukkan probabilitas ekspektasi yang dimiliki Jonghyun terhadap kita.", sahut Jongin.

"Persis seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi kami terdiam.

"Perjalanan kita masih panjang, ya?". Jongin menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Aku ragu dengan kemampuan diriku sendiri."

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan berat, "Jujur saja... Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan diriku..."

_"Baby steps._ _Mulai_ _dengan_ _baby steps."_

"... Tapi pernah ada yang bilang supaya aku jangan gegabah. Mulai dengan baby steps. Sepertinya memang harus begitu..."

Jongin merangkul pundakku dan tersenyum tipis, "Baby steps..."

***

Jonghyun menutup pintu ruang perawatan halmeoni dengan perlahan supaya tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat ini halmeoni sedang tidur karena beliau masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Ada eomoni dan abeoji yang menemani halmeoni di dalam, sementara harabeoji sudah diantar pulang oleh Sekretaris Han. Jonghyun sendiri memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia merasa penat dan butuh memproses obrolannya dengan halmeoni dengan lebih serius. Selain itu, perutnya juga sudah berteriak minta diisi.

Yunho yang melihat Jonghyun keluar dari ruangan, segera menghampiri Jonghyun. "Kamu butuh sesuatu? Biar paman siapkan."

"Aku hanya lapar. Tapi biar aku cari makanan sendiri..."

Yunho menanyakan hal lainnya lagi ke Jonghyun, untuk memastikan Tuan Mudanya terlayani dengan baik. "Ada yang lainnya? Atau kamu ingin kembali ke hotel dulu untuk istirahat?"

Jonghyun menatap Yunho, dengan pura-pura kesal. "Paman Yunho memperlakukanku seperti aku masih kecil saja. Apa paman lupa kalau umurku sudah 27 tahun?"

Yunho yang menyadari Jonghyun sedang bercanda, membalasnya dengan balik menggoda. "Jonghyun-ah, sampai kapanpun paman akan anggap kamu masih berusia 17 tahun ya!"

Jonghyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, aku boleh meminta apa saja ke paman? Termasuk uang saku bulanan, uang untuk membeli manga kesukaanku, juga biaya aku membeli games dan peralatan games yang aku sukai?"

"Hahaha kamu ini... Iya, iya. Paman akan berikan apa saja untuk kamu."

"Tapi aku serius paman. Aku sedang tidak membutuhkan apapun. Aku hanya sedang lapar dan berencana mungkin akan mencari makan di cafetaria rumah sakit saja."

"Bagaimana dengan nanti? Kapan kamu ingin pulang ke hotel?". Bukan Yunho namanya jika tidak bertanya hingga ke detail lainnya.

_"_ _Halmeoni_ _sadar_ _sudah_ _terlambat_ _jika_ _kita_ _memulai_ _lagi_ _dari_ _awal_ _._ _Semua_ _adalah_ _kesalahan_ _halmeoni_ _dan_ _halmeoni_ _benar_ _-_ _benar_ _meminta_ _maaf_ _atas_ _semuanya_ _._ _Halmeoni_ _juga_ _tidak_ _akan_ _memaksa_ _kamu_ _._ _Bisa_ _melihat_ _kamu_ _lagi_ _seperti_ _sekarang_ _itu_ _sudah_ _cukup_ _bagi_ _halmeoni_ _."_

Jonghyun pun memaparkan rencana yang sudah dipikirkannya setelah mengobrol dengan halmeoni.

"Aku akan menginap di sini. Kasihan halmeoni jika tiba-tiba nanti mencariku, tetapi aku tidak di rumah sakit. Aku dengar eomoni juga nyaris 24 jam selalu ada di rumah sakit menemani halmeoni, jadi biar aku dulu yang menemani halmeoni supaya eomoni dan abeoji bisa istirahat saja di rumah. Paman Yunho mengantar eomoni dan abeoji pulang ke rumah saja nanti."

"Kamu yakin?"

Jonghyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar paman saja yang sekarang ke hotel untuk bantu mengambilkan pakaian dan kebutuhan kamu selama menginap. Kali ini kamu jangan menolak, oke? Segera kabari paman kalau ada hal lain yang kamu inginkan."

Yunho lalu meninggalkan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun masih menatap kepergian Yunho sampai tidak menduga ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Jonghyun oppa..."

Jennie.

"Kamu pasti Jennie...", sapa Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun menyadari rona keraguan di wajah Jennie. Mungkin Jennie merasa takut dengannya dan kemungkinan tersebut membuat Jonghyun merasa tidak enak hati. Jennie tidak memiliki salah sama sekali. Adiknya ini bahkan harus menyaksikan drama keluarga di usianya yang masih sangat kecil. 

Sontak Jonghyun tersadar. Jennie tidak memiliki trauma apapun, kan? Jonghyun tiba-tiba didera rasa bersalah. Adiknya tidak boleh menderita. Jangan sampai Jennie mengalami trauma akibat dirinya. Cukup dirinya yang pernah menderita.

Jennie mencoba semakin mendekat ke Jonghyun. "Jonghyun oppa masih ingat dengan aku?"

Pandangan mata Jonghyun melembut saat menatap Jennie. Jonghyun mengangguk perlahan. Dia lalu menatap ke arah boneka yang berada di pelukan Jennie. "Boleh oppa pinjam sebentar boneka kamu?"

Tanpa segan Jennie menyerahkan boneka kesayangannya kepada Jonghyun, yang disambut Jonghyun dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Jonghyun tidak menyangka boneka itu masih tersimpan dengan baik. Apalagi Jonghyun mendengar kabar bahwa semua hal yang terkait dengan dirinya sudah dimusnahkan, tanpa tersisa apapun.

Jonghyun kembali menatap Jennie dan menggeser posisi duduknya sebagai isyarat supaya Jennie mau duduk berdampingan dengannya di kursi teras di depan ruang perawatan halmeoni, "Sini, duduk di samping oppa..."

Jennie menerima tawaran Jonghyun dengan wajah sumringah. Sudah lama dia menunggu kesempatan seperti ini. Jadi, dia tidak mau melewatkannya meski sedetik.

Tatapan mata Jennie tidak pernah beralih dari Jonghyun. Dia masih sedikit tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa berdekatan dengan sosok kakak yang sangat dirindukan. Dulu, Jonghyun selalu memanjakan Jennie dan Jennie juga sangat senang menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama Jonghyun. Kakaknya itu juga sering membelikan berbagai mainan dan makanan kesukaan Jennie. Bahkan, Jennie sangat yakin kalau Jonghyun tidak pernah membuatnya menangis. Ingatan Jennie mengenai Jonghyun diisi oleh kenangan manis penuh canda dan tawa.

Sementara itu, Jonghyun tidak menyadari tatapan yang dilancarkan Jennie kepadanya. Tangan Jonghyun membelai boneka Jennie dengan lembut. Boneka tersebut merupakan boneka terakhir yang ia belikan untuk Jennie. 

"Bonekanya masih terlihat bagus...", ucap Jonghyun dengan pelan.

Jennie membalas ucapan dengan bersemangat, "Iya dong! Aku selalu bersihkan bonekanya minimal seminggu sekali, trus aku kirim ke laundry minimal sebulan sekali. Kalau lagi gak aku bawa-bawa seperti sekarang, bonekanya aku bungkus dengan plastik supaya gak kotor. Pokoknya aku gak mau kalau boneka dari oppa jadi rusak!"

"Terima kasih...", Jonghyun mengusap kepala Jennie dengan gemas menggunakan tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang boneka. Adiknya ini masih sama menggemaskannya seperti dulu. Jennie yang dulu juga selalu berbicara dengan bersemangat ketika menceritakan sesuatu yang dia sukai.

"Kamu sudah makan?"

"Hehe...". Jennie mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di perutnya. "Oppa... Aku lapar. Tadi sudah dibawakan makanan sama Jongin oppa, tapi aku lapar lagi..."

"Ya sudah, kamu makan lagi yuk! Sekalian temani oppa. Kalau kamu tahu tempat makan enak di dekat sini, kita ke sana. Gimana?"

Jennie semakin berbinar mendengar ajakan Jonghyun. "Aku boleh ajak Yena?!"

Kemudian, Jennie berdiam sebentar. Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil sesekali tatapannya mengarah ke orang-orang yang berkumpul di gazebo. 

Jonghyun merasakan arah yang dimaksud Jennie.

"Kamu bisa ajak yang lain, kalau kamu mau..."

"Aku ajak Minhyun oppa juga, ya? Setahuku Minhyun oppa belum sempat makan. Tadi kelihatan sibuk bicara di telepon, kayanya bahas pekerjaan. Soalnya serius gitu mukanya..."

Gantian Jonghyun yang kali ini terdiam.

"Boleh ya, oppa? Minhyun oppa yang paling tahu tempat makan enak. Aku dan Yena sering diajak oleh Minhyun oppa juga. Pasti oppa gak akan menyesal, deh, waktu makan nanti."

Jonghyun bukan tidak mau mengiyakan keinginan Jennie. 

Hanya saja...

Jonghyun tidak tahu sedekat apa hubungan Minhyun dan adiknya sekarang karena dulu Jennie jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan Minhyun. Nampaknya hubungan mereka sekarang semakin dekat, jika melihat bagaimana raut wajah Jennie saat menceritakan rutinitasnya makan bersama Minhyun dan Yena.

Tetapi, tetap saja...

Jennie seperti menyadari keengganan Jonghyun. "Kalau oppa gak mau..."

Demi melihat kekecewaan di wajah Jennie, akhirnya Jonghyun mengambil keputusan. "Oke. Kamu boleh ajak Minhyun hyung juga..."

Tidak masalah jika Jonghyun menekan perasaannya. Asalkan Jonghyun tidak melihat kesedihan maupun kekecewaan di wajah Jennie. Fokus Jonghyun saat ini ada dua; halmeoni dan Jennie.

Itu saja.

***

  
Aku tidak percaya.

Saat Jennie datang menghampiriku, setelah aku lihat dia berbicara dengan Jonghyun, aku tidak berharap bahwa aku mendapat kesempatan secepat itu untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan Jonghyun.

Mungkin.

Mungkin.

Mungkin, aku memang tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi?

Aku melihat ke arah Jonghyun, yang sedang berbicara dengan Yena. 

Melihat interaksi Jennie dan Jonghyun, aku tidak merasa heran. Sejak dulu Jennie memang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Jonghyun. Bisa jadi itu juga yang membuat sisi Jonghyun sebagai kakak mudah untuk keluar lagi, ketika Jennie dengan berani menghampiri Jonghyun dan mengajak Jonghyun mengobrol.

Sementara, Yena.

Aku berharap bisa seluwes Yena dalam berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dia bahkan semudah itu untuk bisa berbicara panjang dengan orang baru. Kali ini dia bahkan berhasil membuat Jonghyun tertawa lebar. 

Entah apa yang sudah diceritakan Yena sehingga bisa membuat Jonghyun jauh merasa rileks dibandingkan Jonghyun yang kami lihat sejak tadi; tegang, diam, dan seperti ingin supaya kami cepat pergi dari hadapannya. Jelas sekali bahwa kami sudah membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman.

"Kamu yakin Jonghyun mengiyakan tawaran kamu untuk mengajak oppa makan bersama kalian?"

Jennie yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya mulai mendecak tidak sabar. "Ih, oppa! Kan aku sudah bilang. Tadi waktu aku bilang apa aku boleh ajak oppa, Jonghyun oppa bilang iyaaaa~"

Aku, masih tidak percaya...

"Jennie-ya... Cuma Minhyun yang diajak? Kami yang lain gak diajak juga?", aku mendengar Dongho bertanya kepada Jennie. Aku yakin dia sama denganku, tidak percaya dengan apapun ini yang sedang terjadi. Minki bahkan kembali menangis di pelukannya.

"Kan cuma Minhyun oppa yang belum makan. Oppadeul yang lain sudah makan semua, makanya tadi aku bilang ke Jonghyun oppa untuk ajak Minhyun oppa juga."

Minho hyung lalu menengahi kami yang masih meributkan kesempatan makan bersama Jonghyun. "Sudah... Sudah. Aku rasa lebih baik begini. Biarkan Jennie, Yena, dan Minhyun dulu yang berinteraksi dengan Jonghyun. Kalau kita semua ikut, pasti Jonghyun akan tidak nyaman..."

Jujur, aku sepakat dengan Minho hyung.

Hanya saja aku masih belum mempercayai keberuntunganku.

"Minhyun, ayo! Kamu harus segera ke sana bersama Jennie. Jangan sampai Jonghyun menunggu terlalu lama..." Minho hyung menyadarkanku. "Nanti biar aku yang memberitahu Jongin, juga Kim Abeoji dan Eomoni, kalau mereka mencari Jonghyun."

Saat ini Jongin memang menyusul orang tuanya di ruang Kim Halmeoni.

"Baiklah... Aku pergi dulu. Ayo, Jennie..."

Aku segera mengajak Jennie untuk menemui Jonghyun dan Yena.

Langkahku ringan, namun juga berat.

Ringan karena aku akan makan bersama Jonghyun, juga berat karena aku tidak yakin apakah Jonghyun benar-benar mau menerima keberadaanku.

Semakin aku dan Jennie mendekat ke arah Jonghyun dan Yena, semakin aku merasa langkahku menjadi berat.

Hingga akhirnya, ketika aku sudah berada tepat di depan Jonghyun...

"Hai...", sapaku ragu kepada Jonghyun.

Aku melihat raut wajah Jonghyun yang tadinya dipenuhi tawa saat mengobrol dengan Yena, kembali menjadi sekaku kanebo.

"Hyung..."

***

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnyaaaaa chapter ini bisa aku publish 😭
> 
> POV Minhyun akhirnya keluar 🎊
> 
> Aku minta maaf bagi yang menunggu aku update chapter terbaru. Kebijakan WFH benar-benar membuat aku kewalahan karena beban kerja jadi bertambah. Itulah kenapa update jadi telat begini, lebih dari 2 minggu. Selain itu, aku banyak edit chapter ini juga karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan versi sebelumnya.
> 
> Semoga hasil menunggu selama hampir 18 hari ini tidak mengecewakan, ya... 🙏

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me here:
> 
> Wattpad


End file.
